Girls
by n4oK0
Summary: Ch. 7. UPDATE! Three girls, three different personality, three relationship. one friendship. A Yunjae, Yewon, and Eunhae FF. Genderswitch. I'm suck at summary. Shoot me.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Girls [Prologue]**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

It is on? I'm can start now? Okay. Thank you. Hi. My name is Kim Jaejoong. I'm 16 years old and this is my second year of high school. Nothing much to tell about myself. I'm just an ordinary high school girl who likes everything in order. I'm simple, nice (according to people), friendly, and sometimes a little bit of a mother hen.

I have two best friends, Kim Yesung and Lee Donghae _(Donghae & Yesung: Hi! – Jaejoong: Girls, behave. Donghae & Yesung: Yes mom! – Jaejoong: *sighed*)_. Both are my best friends since I'm in my first year. We're in the same club as well. Anyway, I talk about them later on. Beside, they're going to introduce themselves too after me. Right now, I want to tell that I'm in an obscured situation. I've falling in love. Okay, maybe it sounds ridiculous to be a snag when you feel the most wonderful emotion that could happen in your life. However, I'm falling in love with someone who clearly loves someone else. The worst part is he's also my childhood friend. And speaking of the devil, he's coming my way. I'm always going to school with him by train and now, he's running to make on time before the train door close. He's always late like this. And I'm always waiting for him even though I could just go by myself. Well, that's what you got from falling in love.

I know, I know. Its cliché, but it's true. Sometimes I think its sucks to be in unrequited love circumstances. Hh.. Someone, please tell me what to do. Oh, almost forgot to tell that Yesung is next. It looks like I'm already talking too much and that's making Yesung wait too long because I spot her starting to talk to her pet turtle. Better stop now. Therefore, I'm off for now.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yesung P.O.V**

Where's Jae? She's already finished introducing herself? So, it's me now. Okay. I'm ready. Hi. My name is Kim Yesung. I'm also 16 years old and in my second year of high school. I'm in the same class with Jaejoong and Donghae. They're my best friend.

Now, mention about high school, I love every single of the time I spend on high school, although I often get a teasing game by some people. I don't know why they did it. Maybe they want to know me well enough like Jaejoong and Donghae. Yeah, I think that's the reason _(Donghae: They're making fun of you Sungie. You should let me beat them. – Jaejoong: Please be quite Hae-ah, Yesung is still talking. And don't beat people up. – Donghae: Oh right, sorry.)_.

Where was I? Oh yeah. Little things about me are I own a pet turtle (he's so cute), I like people and I'm always smile. But people once again tend to say that I'm weird and talk too much _(Donghae: You are weird and talk too much. – Jaejoong: Hae-ah!)_.

Is this Hae turn? If yes, I could stop. Oh, Hae still later on. Okay I'll continue. Like I said, people tend to say that I'm weird and talk too much. However, I'm not weird. I'm just looking my surrounding in my own perspective. And I don't talk too much. I'm just being friendly like Jae. People always say she's so friendly, although she's doesn't speak like me. Hm, I wonder why.

Beside Jae, there's Hae_ (Donghae: That's me. – Jaejoong: Hae-ah if you disturb Sungie one more time, I will not very please. And you won't like it if I'm not pleased. – Donghae: Yes mam. I'm sorry mam. She's really gave me the goose bump. – Jaejoong: What's that?! – Donghae: Nothing.)_. I'm confused right now. Why Hae always appear like that? Oh, just continue with myself?! Okay. Hae is a girl who like sport, strong, and get angry easily. She's tough for a girl _(Donghae: Hell yeah! – Jaejoong: *narrow her eyes* - Donghae: *shudder*)_.

No one dare to bother her. When someone even tried to pick fight with her, she always knock them down with the broom that miraculously there all the time when she need it or sometime I provide it if the broom closely to me. I'm always helping my girls. Anyhow, we'll talk about us next time. Right now, Hae seems impatient to start introduce herself. She keeps emerging in my introduction section. Pass on to Hae.

**End Yesung P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Donghae P.O.V**

I'm next? It's about time. That Yesung took a long time _(Jaejoong: You're just being the eager little girl. – Yesung: *giggle*)_. Okay this is it. Hi. I'm Lee Donghae. Family and best friends call me Hae. I'm in second year of high school and 16 years old like those two, Kim Jaejoong and Kim Yesung. They're my best friends. They've already said it in the first time, but I'm just want to certain things up.

They are my best friends because they understand me perfectly. Never judge me because my riotous behavior, non constant emotion (mostly anger), and impatient nature _(Jaejoong: You are what you are Hae-ah. – Yesung: We love you as you are, Hae *giving a hug to Hae* - Donghae: Thanks. Sungie, can't breathe. – Yesung: Sorry *chuckle*)_.

I don't know why I'm like this. I just don't like being underestimated because I'm a girl. I'm never back of a challenge and that's why I'm always getting into trouble. Lucky, I have Jaejoong _(Jaejoong: Sure you are.)_ who can control me if she's near me or Yesung _(Yesung: I'm here.)_ who always helps me with my fight, like provide me with broomstick to kick some jerks especially if those jerk being a nuisance to Jaejoong and Yesung.

Well, I'm not much of a talker _(Jaejoong: Yet you disturb Yesung all the time she introduce herself. – Donghae: Yah!)_. I think that's enough of me. The rest of our story will be told next. Right now, I want to get on that boy whose been annoy me since I met him in first year _(Jaejoong: Oh, not again. – Yesung: *prepare the broom stick*)_. Why is I've always been a classmate to him since first year? It is making me angry. I'm off.

**End Donghae P.O.V **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**TBC**

Notes : I write a new story (again). I'm sorry for not updating my other story as soon as possible. I'm just being thorough with my multi chapter fics. I'm not forgetting it or something; just really really try to make it sensible and readable.

I'll also look forward for this story to be readable as well because I got the idea when I'm reading all my shoujo mangas from the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei. It's supposed to be just a simple and innocent reading, but my chaotic mind makes my finger do the typing.

I really hope you will like this story, although this is just a prologue of it. If you like it, leave a trace and I will update it ASAP.

Well, I'm out of here.

Sankyu and peace all gorgeous people.

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Girls 1/?**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_The girls were introducing themselves. There are Kim Jaejoong, Kim Yesung, and Lee Donghae, who have their own personality. Let's check out their story, shall we._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Being a class representative is really a hard work to do. You have to manage your entire classmate during some event and activities, such as right now, our annual spring clean up. I have to make sure that each group is doing their handed task.

"Okay everybody. Each group please divides the tasks that are written in the blackboard before. Let's get to work." I shout to my entire classmate to begin their work. I'm myself having to handle all of the necessity of them if they need anything, either an adding of a broom stick, mop, making sure that all teaching material are put back to their place, and etcetera. Speaking on who's on duty in putting back the teaching material, I don't see the person since this cleaning started. I look around and spotted the girl with bob haircut is standing near the door, just spacing around. I walked to her and click my finger in front of her face.

"Yesung. Snap out of it. What are you staring at?"

"Do you think that painting looks like Ddangkoma?" said Yesung while pointing to a frame with a green scenery picture post on our class wall. I only shake my head. Yesung is always like this. She worships her turtle so much. She even considers her pet turtle as her baby.

"Yesung, everything is Ddangkoma to you." I reason with her because frankly speaking, if I don't know this girl really well, I would consider her a freak. But, Yesung's heart is wide like the ocean. She never has any suspicion toward people. That's why Donghae and I really look after her. She tends to do what other people told her to do.

"Oh yeah, right." She nodded her head cutely, making me smile at her cuteness. Then, out of nowhere, my other classmate, Sooyoung, calls me while bringing a worn out broom stick.

"Jaejoong-ah, we have one worn out broom stick." She said to me, showing the broom stick.

"I'll take a look at that. Yesung you're the one who's on duty today right?!" I turned my head to Sooyoung and replied. After that I turned around again to face Yesung to remind her of her duty today.

"Nutty?! It's when you gone crazy because of something, right?!" she said out of context. I sighed and if I were in an anime movie, I would have a big sweat dropped on my head.

"No. You're wrong. It's not same. Yesung, you supposed to give this teaching material back to the teacher room and check with the upper classmen didn't you?!"

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. Wow, Jae. You're always looking after me. Just like a mother hen. You're so sweet." She smiled so brightly. I smile in turned although still wearing that unbelievable look on my face. This is what you get when you best friendship with Yesung.

"That's nice of you, but I'm not a mother hen. I'm just your best friend." I said while giving her the teaching materials which consist of a ruler and a pointer.

"Someone who use his/her left hand." Yesung suddenly said out of nowhere. Oh great, here we go again with Yesung word game.

"Lefty." I answer her with one word describing her sentence. I kind of used to her word game.

"When someone being unbalance."

"Rickety."

"A place people called metropolis."

"City."

"I don't get how they could understand each other like that." Abruptly Sooyoung, my classmate who show me the worn out broom stick, murmur that. Both of us look at her and then Yesung walk near her and put her hand in Sooyoung shoulder.

"That's because this girl have been my partner for a very long time, Sooyoung-ah." She said, smiling to Sooyoung. Sooyoung only look at Yesung like Yesung had grown two head on her.

"Don't make other people misunderstand Yesung. Anyhow, you go to the teacher room to put these teaching materials back. And don't forget to check with the upper classmen after you get back." I said pointing to the direction of the teacher room. Yesung only nodded her head but I could see her hesitation to go the teacher room. She stares at the ruler and show it to me.

"But, I think this ruler would look good in Ddangkoma cage. Can I keep it?" she asked innocently. What should I do with this girl? It's a school property. We can't just bring them home for our pet.

"Oh, honey. Is it anything else you can think about beside your turtle pet?"

"Of course."

"And what is that?"

"You."

"Yesung.." I frown because her answer still would make someone misunderstand our relationship as best friend.

"Okay, I'll go." Finally Yesung surrender and take her leave to the teacher room. But before she can go even further, I remind her once more.

"Great. Do it correctly this time, Sungie. I'll get back to check up after I replace this broom with a new one." I said and start to walk to the storeroom. However, not more than three steps, Sooyoung call me once again. This time in panic.

"Jaejoong-ah! Wait!" she shouts at me. I run straight away to her and asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Donghae-ah. She pissed off because a boy wants to escape his cleaning duty. She's having a quarrel with him." She told me what's happening. I feel like hitting my forehead. Why this always happen to me. I run into the class room once again and see Donghae pointing out a broom to a boy who tried to run from her.

"Oh my God."

"Wahh!" the boy scream when the broom in Donghae hands swing at his head. Luckily, he could dodge it. Though, Donghae isn't the type who gives up easily. She keep advancing to the boy who scoot over slowly to the door where I still standing there, witnessing Donghae absurd act.

"I won't let you go. I notice you always skipping when it's time to clean up. Don't you think you put enough burdens to all of us?!" she said menacing. Donghae really could make anyone scared with her stare. I could see that the boy is really feel threaten by Donghae.

"B..bu..but… Donghae-shi, I always get tired easily." He tried reason out his way of Donghae wrath. But this only fuel her anger and she start to swing again those broom stick to the boy.

"You fool! You're not the only one who's get tired! I'll wring you with this broom so you know your lesson!" She said while swing that broom again.

"Wahh! I'm sorry. I won't skip again!" The boy run for his life, away from Donghae at the same comes to my direction. I couldn't withstand this anymore and tried to stop Donghae from harming herself, the boy, and the whole class.

"Hae! Stop it! Don't fight in the class room!" I run to her while her still swinging that broom to the boy.

Clash!

The whole class stops their activities to see what happen. I'm so shock when I see the broom go straight to my face and in no time I react to block it with the broom I've been holding.

"Wow Jae. That was so cool." Donghae praise me because I could block her attack, when in reality I was scared to death.

"It wasn't! You almost hit my face with that broom Hae! For God sake, you're not an elementary student anymore. Behave! And you stop pissing Hae off. This girl has a temper when she's angry. Now, both of you go do your task." I reprimand both of them. Really. We're already in second year of high school. Act like your age, for God sake.

Clap.. Clap.. Someone is clapping somewhere. Donghae and I search where those clapping sound came from and we see one of our class mate leaning against the door.

"Impressive Joongie, only you that could handle things smoothly." Said Shim Changmin, my childhood friend.

"Minnie." I said, acknowledge his presence and to him.

"Hold on right there Shim Changmin." Suddenly Donghae already standing between Changmin and me, still holding the broom from before and pointing to Changmin.

"Yes?!"

"Where have you been? I know you Jae's childhood friend, but that's not the reason for making Jae does all the work. You're also our class representative." Scold Donghae giving her fiercest stare to Changmin. Changmin nervously look at me for help and then look to Donghae while putting his hand in front of his chest, signaling his capitulate.

"Um.. I went to the toilet because I got a diarrhea." He said timidly. Then, out of nowhere, the three of us is greeted by Yesung peeking out her head at the same time as smiling to us.

"Is it that when people write their story or their daily activities in a book?!" she's doing her word game again.

"It's a diary." This time it's Donghae who answer her and put down her broom. I shake my head in defeat. Why can they just listen to me for once?

"Why you're still here Yesung?!" I asked the girl, but the response I get is just a lovely smile from her. Now you see how tough to be a class representative to this class. Oh Lord, please let me get through the day.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V **

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **It's short, I know. However I want to know your reaction first to this story, before I update the next chapter. Relax, I'm already writing it. It's just need a couple of hours of me in front of the PC and some mood boaster, such as your comments gorgeous people, for updating.

There will be romance. I'll make sure of it. So be patient and feel free to read while not forgotten to leave a trace of your visit. Hope you'll like it.

Well, I'm out of here.

Sankyu and peace all gorgeous people.

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Girls 2/?**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Um.. I went to the toilet because I got a diarrhea." He said timidly. Then, out of nowhere, the three of us is greeted by Yesung peeking out her head at the same time as smiling to us. _

"_Is it that when people write their story or their daily activities in a book?!" she's doing her word game again._

"_It's a diary." This time it's Donghae who answer her and put down her broom. I shake my head in defeat. Why can they just listen to me for once?_

"_Why you're still here Yesung?!" I asked the girl, but the response I get is just a lovely smile from her. Now you see how tough to be a class representative to this class. Oh Lord, please let me get through the day._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yesung P.O.V**

I walk to the teacher room after I've been tell by my best friend Jaejoong what to do. Jaejoong always do this to everyone who needs help. She makes sure that the person who asked her for help would get the help they needed. It's the same way to Hae and I. Maybe more to us because we're her best friends. She is a mother hen and I love it.

When I got to the teacher room, the room is empty. That's strange. Where are the teachers? I look around for a minute, trying to find someone who can help me. However, because I too absorb with finding people, I forget why I'm here. Where should I do in this room again? I tend to get nervous if I suddenly forgetful like this.

Come on. Think about it Yesung. Jae told me about teacher something. What is it again? I think I'm too wrapped up with my own thought, I don't hear someone open the teacher room behind me and because I stand in front of it, that person couldn't enter the room.

"Um. Excuse me. You are blocking the way miss." He said politely. I know it was a man because of his deep voice. I turned around and face the most handsome face I've ever seen. He's tall too, makes me look up my face so I could face him.

"Miss? Could you move so I could get in?" he tried again to make me move from where I standing, but being me, instead of answering him and move a little, I even start my word game with him because for some reason he made me think about Jae.

"It's used to bake something."

"Oven."

"It's means that you compete with others."

"Vie."

"When you care and think all the time of a person."

"Love." After he said the last word, I'm so stun by him. He didn't look at me with strange stare and walk away like everybody else. He even follow suit my game with keeping that lovely smile of his. He has a nice twin dimples on his face when he give me that smile. Without me realize it, I tilt my head to the side a little and stare intently at him to look closer at his dimples. However, his dimples disappear when he's no longer smile at me. Instead a pair of nice dimples, I see his face is going red when I'm inch myself closer to him. Why is he red like that? Is it because of me? Do I have a super power to make someone red when I'm near them? But Jae and Hae never have red face like his. Conversely, I like his red face. It makes him so cute like Ddangkoma.

"Er, miss, is there something wrong with my face?" the Ddangkoma man asked me. Hey, I can call him Ddangkoma for the time being because I don't know his name.

"No, just you have a pair of dimples that so nice when you smile. You're cute like Ddangkoma. You should smile more." I replied him with a smile of my own. His face is getting redder and redder. Oh, my. So cute. I saw him try to calm himself for a couple of second before retort to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, and you're just as good as Jae." I said and that's making him look baffled. Of course Yesung, this man doesn't know Jae. Why you always said thing that confused people? I clearly need to snap out. I'm talking to myself again.

"As good as Jae in what?" he interrupted my mind when he asked that question. I smile at him and explaining what he's so good about.

"My word game."

"Oh, that." He's nodding his head; finally comprehend what I'm talking about. I nod my head also. I think my act is kind of funny, because the next thing I see is those dimples again.

"Thank you then." He said thanking me again. I replied with the same nod. He then look around and fix his gaze at me again.

"So..can I pass now? I really need to put this teaching material inside." He said while showing me his stuff that he's been holding. I confused once more. I don't get it why people tend to make confound remarks at me. I voice out my confusion to him.

"Why are you asking me? You can pass anytime you want." When I asked that, he's looking bewildered at me and then starts laughing. It's making me more confused.

"Hahaha… You're so funny."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing miss. I'm asking because I can't enter the room because you're still in the way, miss."

"What way?"

"Oh my God. You really are funny. You're clueless are you?!" He said while chuckled a bit after his blown up laughter. What did I do? I'm just standing here. What way? I totally don't understand. However, I know what he meant when he gently push my body with his one hand that didn't bring anything to the left side while he move to the right side.

"Siwon, what took you so long?!" suddenly someone peek his head to the teacher room before showing himself completely to both me and the man. I know him. He's my sunbae in the broadcasting club that Jae, Hae and I joined.

"Yunho-sunbae." I called him. Yunho-sunbae is one of the nicest person I've know beside Jae, Hae, and this man who's I be knowledgeable about his name is Siwon, that didn't look at me like I'm a weirdo. Yunho-sunbae notices me and smile at me.

"Yesung-ah. What are you doing in the teacher room?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about the same question. Jae told me before about teacher something but I kind of forget about that."

"That's so typical of you." Yunho-sunbae smile at my answer. He ruffled my hair gently. I smile at his action. It always feels good when someone stroke my hair like that.

"Ehm. Yun." Out of the blue, Siwon-sunbae interrupts our interconnection to each other. Both Yunho-sunbae and I look at him but only Yunho-sunbae that reacts to Siwon-sunbae calling.

"Oh, sorry Siwon. Yesung, this is Choi Siwon my classmate and childhood friend. Siwon, this is Kim Yesung. She's a member in our broadcasting club." He introduces the both of us. Siwon-sunbae holds out his hand for a hand shake. I'm baffle with this kind of act. Is he from out of Korea or something? Don't we suppose to bow to each other? Siwon-sunbae seems to grasp my perplexity because he bows a little to me. I bow too to him as a form of my respect.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. And I think I know why you came here Yesung-shi."

"Hihihi.." I giggle a little because he calls me Yesung-shi. He's so kind. I really like him. But I think I made him mystified by my act.

"Why you laughing?"

"Because you called me Yesung-shi. No one beside the teacher here called me that. People always calls me a weirdo, turtle girl, and other nicknames I don't know it exist. You're different. You're so polite." I tried explaining to him. He seems understand what I meant although I see a little changing on his face features. He seems annoyed about something. But as soon as I see it, as soon as it fade away. Maybe it's just my imagination.

"Do you want me to call you Yesung-shi all the time?" He suggest to call me like that because how happy I was when he called me Yesung-shi. I really like if someone address me formally like that beside the teachers but it's seems strange hearing it from your sunbae. Especially as nice as Siwon-sunbae does. I really want him to call me like my other friends.

"No. It's too formal. Just call me Yesung, Siwon-sunbae." I'm demurred his suggestion softly with a smile on my face. He smile too and show me once again those nice dimples. It's official. I'm a huge fan of Siwon-sunbae dimples. I wish I could take it off and give it to Ddangkoma. Ddangkoma would look as handsome as he is. Then I could satisfy myself looking at him all day when it's weekend. Maybe I could ask Siwon-sunbae how to grow those dimples to a turtle. I'll ask him next time I met him. Oh I hope I will be meeting him again.

"Okay, Yesung. But could you just call me Siwon. I like it that way." He breaks off my musing with that statement. I look up to him and nod my head.

"Sure. No problem." I replied, agreeing with his request to call him by only Siwon without the sunbae.

"Okay then. Now, I think you should just give me that teaching material. Our class is the next one who's going to need it."

"What teaching material."

"The ones in your hands Yesung." He said while pointing in my hands. I look at my hands and find a ruler and a pointer. Oh yeah, these are the things I need to put back in the teacher room. The one that Jae remind me of and after that I have to meet with the upper classmen to tell them that our class already put the teaching material back so they could used it. But, the question is, which upper classmen? Which class? Oh Jae is going to kill me. However, right now I have to give this to Siwon because he could help me put it back wherever it was kept.

"Oh, this. OH! This is why I came here for. I forget because I was confused that no one is here. Thank you." I gave the teaching material to him and bow down expressing my gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now, you go back to your class. I will take it from here."

"Once again thank you Siwon. I'll go now. Oh! Bye to you too Yunho-sunbae." I bid my farewell to both of my sunbaes. It's really a good day for me.

"Bye." Yunho-sunbae says his goodbye. With that, I walked back to my class to tell Jaejoong that I'll already do with the first task. I just need to ask her which class I should go to inform the upper classmen that she mentions before.

**End Yesung P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"You like her don't you." Yunho utter his mind to his best friend slash childhood friend directly. He smiles looking at Siwon who seems could not taking his eyes from Yesung back the moment that girl walk away from the teacher room. Siwon only turned his face to Yunho and replied back with a smile on his face.

"Possibly."

"So, Yesung is the one, who supposed to meet us to tell that their class already put back the teaching material that we're going to use, huh?!" Siwon only raise one of his thick eyebrows responding to Yunho.

"It's a good decision to come here after all."

"Yeah. For you." Yunho only chuckled at his friend sudden interest to one of his club members.

"Indeed. But I'm curious, why people tend to say those ridiculous nicknames to her? She's cute you know. Why people don't see that." He criticizes the attitude of people who make nicknames for Yesung. At the meantime, Siwon walked to the teachers' storeroom that used to keep the teaching material. Yunho only stand in the front of the door waiting for Siwon finished his task first. When Siwon show up, Yunho replied to Siwon disapprove of Yesung's nicknames.

"I don't know as well, Siwon. But one thing for sure, Yesung is a good girl. Those people are just seeing Yesung from the outside."

"Yeah, you're right. Yun, will I ever see her again?"

"Maybe, Siwon. Maybe."

"Yeah. Maybe." With that both guys walked out the teachers room and strolling to their own class. While there are walking, Siwon mind only comprise with if he be able to see Yesung again. If so, he would definitely spend more time with that girl.

Then, suddenly he remembers something and stops his walk. That make Yunho stop his walk too and stare confusedly at Siwon.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remember. Do you know who Ddangkoma is?"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **It's another short chapter. Sorry.. o I'll try harder next chapter. I still have a lot of updating to do. Hwaiting for me! \(^o^)/

Thanks for those who comment on "Girls". It's really made my mood so good. Keep supporting me please..

Oh, by the way, stay tuned for sequel of "I'm Not Perfect". Hope I could post it along side with another update of my other stories. But I'm not promising the timeline or anything, only I will post it as soon as possible. (I just signed my death wish, the gorgeous people will hunt me down and kill me for announcing this T^T)

Feel free to read while not forgotten to leave a trace of your visit. Hope you'll like it.

Well, I'm stop talking and I'm out of here.

Sankyu and peace all gorgeous people.

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Girls 3/?**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Yeah. Will I see her again?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Yeah. Maybe." With that both guys walked out the teachers room and strolling to their own class. While there are walking, Siwon mind only comprise with if he be able to see Yesung again. If so, he would definitely spend more time with that girl. Then, suddenly he remembers something and stops his walk. That make Yunho stop his walk too and stare confusedly at Siwon._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I just remember. Do you know who is Ddangkoma?"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Today was a nice day to begin with. I woke up as usual, preparing myself for school and went to it by train. And as usual as well, I'm waiting for Changmin to be here on time. The train hasn't come yet so I still have the time to ponder over what happen yesterday at spring cleaning duty. I giggle to myself if I remember what Yesung have done to our sunbaes. She innocently points out to one of Yunho-sunbae's classmate that he looks cute like Ddangkoma. I really couldn't understand the mind of that girl. Everything is like Ddangkoma to her.

When I went back to Yunho-sunbae class to do what supposed Yesung do which is telling about the teaching material that we already put back, and meet in person with the guy that Yesung called as cute as Dddangkoma. I have to say that he is kind of cute just like Yesung said. Although I'm very sure he's far from what Yesung call looks the same as a turtle. Yesung also came with me to Yunho-sunbae class because he felt a little bit guilty for forgetting the task itself. And because Yesung and I went to the class together, Hae who's never want to be left behind came as well. She told me that she want to make sure that Yesung and I were safe going into third year section when I know for sure she just curious about the guy Yesung so giddy about.

I have to say seeing Yesung so interest in other people like this is so sweet. Well, Yesung like people from the start. She is nice to all of them, but this guy whose Yesung talked about, have something different that could make Yesung comparing everything to him. And she never did that unless for Ddangkoma. For example, when Changmin help me with some task regards the cleaning duty, Yesung pops out and claim _'Siwon could do that too. Even better. You should learn from him Changmin-ah. He can do anything.'_ See. And Yesung call our sunbae with just his name. It's pretty big issue if you know Yesung.

Well, at least I don't have to worry about Siwon-sunbae (I remember his name now because Yesung always said Siwon this and Siwon that. Really?!) act toward Yesung, because I know for certain that Siwon-sunbae won't tease, hurt or do any bad things to Yesung like she used to experience with new people. On the contrary, I think they have good chemistry and I think Yesung would be fine with him.

Back to me. I heard that the announcer told the train to my school will be arriving in 5 minutes. However, I can't see Changmin anywhere.

"Where is he?" I contemplate myself for Changmin tardiness. I'm never going to figure out why Changmin like to be late all the time when I'm always told him otherwise. When the trains come, stops in front of me, and open its door, I look back behind my shoulder to see if Changmin already here. But, I don't think I see him anywhere. With a sighed, I step inside the train and waiting for the train to close up and move. However not a second since I went in, I see Changmin run like crazy to catch up with the train.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shout, trying to be inside the train before it's closed.

"Hurry up Minnie!" I urge him to run faster. Changmin ran like his life depends on it, which technically it is. He doesn't want to mess up with our disciplinary teacher and get a detention for being late. Just a couple more step and he's inside the train, safe and sound.

"Wuih.. That was close."

"If only you wake up sooner, you don't have run like that every single morning, Minnie."

"I've made it didn't I?!"

"Barely." After I said that we look into each other eyes and start to laugh. This is like our routine every morning before we go to school. Once we hold down our laughter, we talk like usual to fill the time until we reach our destination. I really enjoy my time with Changmin like this. Just the two of us, sharing many things outside regards our club and other friends beside our circle.

I glanze into Changmin striking face. Listen to his mesmerized voice. Take in his cute laugh. All of Changmin good features. He never realizes I'm watching him all the time. He never realizes my feelings for him. Changmin only look at me as a childhood friend and a very dear best friend. He will never like me as a lover because I know that Changmin like someone else, although I never see her face before.

When I'm busy contemplating myself, our train stops at another station for taking other passengers. In those passengers who boarded to the train, I see a beautiful girl with long black hair. She's wearing our school uniform. I think she notice that Changmin and I are wearing the same uniform as her, so she bows down a little to us. I replied the bow back, but the one thing that makes me confused is Changmin already stand a little bit far from me. It seems that he doesn't want to be seeing standing so close to me. When and how did he do that? I look at him weirdly and turned my attention to the girl and finally understand why Changmin acts like that. The girl waves a little to Changmin and stroll down the in the train to find a good spot while I stare at Changmin with acknowledgeable look in my face.

"Ah, so that's the mysterious girl you've been having a crush on? She's beautiful Minnie." I praise the girl beauty. I see Changmin face turned red when I said that. Changmin is really like that girl.

"I know and yes she's the one." He replied while try to hiding his face red by ducking his head. I smile at this.

"In short, that's the girl. The one you're referring to when you talked about unrequited love. So, you don't want her to think that I'm going out with you." I guessing which I know exactly that is the reason why Changmin sudden behavior. Changmin only laugh halfheartedly and scratch his hair, showing his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Jae. I'm acting weird all of a sudden. It.. its not on purpose but I must look like a fool now."

"Come on. Don't say like that."

"I know. It..It's just that I really like her." Changmin confession makes a tiny twinge in my heart, but I ignore it. I look at him softly and try to encourage him to talk to the girl about our real relationship so she doesn't misunderstand.

"You should talk to her. You should tell her that we're just childhood friends and classmate. Nothing else." I'd advise him carefully. Changmin only sighed and look at me with sad eyes.

"That's going be weird Jae. It's not like she showing some interest at me or something."

"Oh, come on. What you going to lose anyway?!"

"I don't know. I mean, I just know her because we're in the same track team. Isn't too awkward to just come up to her and said that we don't have any special relationship."

When he said that, I realize we already reach our destination. We cut off our conversation and walk about 5 minutes to our school. When we going to separate our ways because I have to buy some bread for just in case, I told him again that he should talk to that girl. I know I'm stupid because I support his love for that girl. But, I really don't know how to tell him when he's obviously in love with that girl.

"Talk to her. At least say good morning to her or something."

"There's no need."

"Try it. Okay, I going there, you go first Minnie." I said with a smile and run to the bakery near our school. I tried to calm down my heart. I know its hurts that the person you love is in love with others. But, I'm okay. I'm happy for Changmin and all Changmin need is a chance.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yunho P.O.V**

Today is not as good as ever being. I think luck is not with me right now. First, I have to take the busiest train to go to school. I usually take the previous one before this train. However, because of some misunderstanding, I have to take this train. Usually I go to school with Siwon because he lives in an apartment right next to me. We didn't share the same apartment because we like our privacy and because I used to live with my brother. Siwon has a car, so basically we go together with his car. However, today is different because on the last minute when we ready to go to school, his family call saying that his father have been admitted to the hospital. Being the good son that he is, Siwon rushed to the hospital not bothering to me, calling his name.

Normally Siwon and I go half an hour before school start. And so, because Siwon just rushed out, I have to run, take the train, and run again to school, so I will not late. But, like I said earlier, my luck isn't with me right now. I see the school gate already close. So, in order to catch up the first class, I have to force myself to climb the wall at the back of the school. I'm not used to this. Not at all. On the contrary, I'm never done this at all. So when I'm climbing the wall and jumped down on the other side, I accidently hit a dog who was laying there.

I'm in big trouble because the dog looks pretty mad at me. I sit still in my spot, not move a muscle, because frankly I'm a little bit afraid of dogs. It prepares to attack me, when I heard the lovely voice of Jaejoong not far from where my spot is.

"Yunho-sunbae?"

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah." Like I said, luck wasn't my forte this day. I look stupid right now and what makes it worse, the girl that I like sees me like this.

"What are you doing here?" Jaejoong asked me worriedly. She is such a nice girl. With her doe eyes and plump lips makes me want to stare at her all day long. But, I have some unfinished business right here.

"Long story. Uhm.. Could you help me? That dog looks like it's going to eat me or something." I asked back, trying my best to hold my composure while in reality, I scare at that dog very much.

"What?! Are you afraid of dogs or something?!" Donghae said accusing me. I look at her and try to smile.

"Kind of." I replied to her. She scoffed at me and putting her hands in her hips while saying this.

"Huh. I feel no sympathy for you. A man as big as you are, is afraid of dogs." Ouch. That is so right. Sometimes Donghae tend to tell what's on her mind so forwardly. Wish I could do the same to Jaejoong.

"Well, I think so too." I replied to her calmly and I think my answer didn't satisfy her. She looks at me with her piercing eyes.

"Hae, fear is something you can't control. So just help me out. Don't worry Yunho-sunbae, I know this dog. He does belong to our school security." Suddenly Jajeoong interjected our conversation. She kind of defends me in front of her friends while trying to help me as well. The last thing I know, she pull out meat bread from her bag and waves it to the dog.

"Hey Pochi. Come here, I have something for you." She said. The dogs look suspiciously at first but then came right to Jaejoong, sniff the bread, and ate it. After that he just went along to his way. It's leaving the four of us there looking at his tail that disappears around the corner.

"He's gone. Bye.. bye Pochi. Have a nice day." Shout Yesung. Really that girl. I don't know why Siwon so enthralled by Yesung. Well, you never know why when you fall in love with someone. Not that Siwon would admit it that he's in love with Yesung.

"Well, that one is an ungrateful dog." I heard Donghae talking to no one. And without any warning, Yesung interpolating with Donghae.

"It's something gross and icky."

"Distasteful."

"When you car need something one more time."

"Refuel."

"Hae fight with Eunhyuk."

"Duel."

"No it is not Hae."

"It does." I stand up while these girls doing a conversation with their own. It's really cute to think that Donghae and Jaejoong could react so fast to Yesung's word game. But, wait, there is one person who react the same. Its official, Siwon is in love with Yesung. He can deny it all his want, but the truth is out there.

Back to the girls, they're enjoying themselves, never noticed that I already freshen up from my incident before and ready to leave for class. They still are talking to each other, forgetting like I've never been there.

"Never mind and stop with the word game Sungie. We must hurry or we'll be late." Jaejoong remind her friends like a good mother should do. She really is like a mother hen (Jaejoong : I do not! – Yunho : You are, baby).

"Yeah, you right Jae. We should be going. But that dog is really rude you know. Just leaving like that." Donghae still a bit annoyed by the dog attitude. I could see that Donghae could smack the dog if Jaejoong is not here.

"I don't know why he's behaving like that. I always saw him every morning and give him some of my bread, but he never waving his tail. I wonder if he hates me."

"He would bark if he hates you right?!" This time Yesung said convincing Jaejoong that the dog doesn't hate her. Donghae seems agree with Yesung and pat Jaejoong shoulder while stating her reason.

"He's maybe a stray dog or being mistreated." She said with a small smile. I look at my watch at see that the first class is going to be start soon. I stride up to Jaejoong and whisper in her ear.

"Hey." Jaejoong seems shock because I whisper in her ear. She jolt back immediately and take a few step back away from me.

"Ye..yeah.. what's up Yunho-sunbae?" She stutters a bit. Her face was so funny I just want to pinch it. Instead, I just smile and fixing my bag that gets down from my shoulder.

"I will buy you more bread." I suggest that I will exchange her bread but Jaejoong refuse it instantly.

"Ah, no need sunbae. You don't have to." She said while shaking her cute head, making her shoulder length black hair sway.

"It's okay. I need to buy my lunch anyway. See you girls at the club." I said and bid them goodbye before I run to catch my first class. Oh well, even though I start my day very unlucky, I got to meet Jaejoong in the end. Maybe my luck would turn around after all.

**End Yunho P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Wow. He's fast." Donghae whistle when she sees how fast Yunho is running to his class.

"Yeah, I think he in hurry or something." Jaejoong put her thought too. However it's Yesung who set her thought to something else.

"Could he teach Ddangkome to run fast like him?" After hearing Yesung said that, Donghae and Yesung look at Yesung implausible. They have big sweat dropped on their head for that comment itself.

"Ddangkome is a turtle Sungie. It's his nature to be slow." It's Donghae that try to explain to Yesung that it's clearly impossible.

"Oh yeah. You're right Hae." She said while giving both Jaejoong and Donghae her cute smile. Donghae smile at that and turned her attention to Jaejoong. She found the Jaejoong face is red like a crab that's been boiling in hot water.

"Why you so red Jae?" She asked suspicious at Jaejoong. Jaejoong look nervous a little when Donghae asked that. She's still feeling embarrassed by Yunho voive in her ear. That's why she tried to overcome the nervous by waving her hand in front of her face and replied to Donghae.

"No..nothing.. It's just that Yunho-sunbae has such a nice voice. He sounds like a voice actor when he whispers in my ear." Jaejoong smile cogently to make Donghae believe her. Donghae just frown at this.

"I don't like him."

"I see Hae hates boys." Yesung who heard Donghae said that makes her own statement which makes Jaejoong want to slap her forehead.

"Sungie, I told you to not make strange assumption. It could be misunderstood by people around us." Jaejoong chastise Yesung for saying ambiguous things. Yesung could only,once again smile cutely at Jaejoong.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, He is weak, he's calm attitude is weird. I don't like that guy." Donghae continue her criticize toward Yunho. Jaejoong shake her head because her friend is so skeptical to her own club president. They already know him for 1 year and still going but Donghae still have this doubt to Yunho.

"Hae."

"You think so Hae?! But Yunho-sunbae is so nice, the same as Siwon does." Donghae and Jaejoong turned their head to face their most innocent friend. They face each other and giggled together. They think the same things. Yesung is definitely like Siwon. Then Jaejoong start walked to her class followed by Donghae and Yesung, but not forgets to comment on Donghae critic toward Yunho.

"Yeah, Hae. I think Yunho-sunbae is just unpredictable sometimes. Ah, forget it, girls. We have to hurry. First class is about to start." They walked together; sometimes tease each other and laughing to every word that most of the time was out from Yesung. But, most of their conversation include about fashion, new television drama, idol show, etcetera. Yeah, girls will always be girls.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **Hi, gorgeous people, I'm back. Please don't kill me because I'm not updating the other stories. I think I got a writer block to my other stories. But I'll promise I'll try harder. It's just I also cannot abandon my works in campus (I wish I have twin sister T^T).

This chapter is like rambling and maybe boring . but I hope it's still likeable and worth to read. I'm doing the next part actually. So stay tuned.

I never gone bored to say this, but feel free to read while not forgotten to leave a trace of your visit. Hope you'll like it.

Well, I stop talking and I'm out of here.

Sankyu and peace all gorgeous people.

^^n4oK0^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Girls 4/?**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_You think so Hae?! But Yunho-sunbae is so nice, the same as Siwon does." Donghae and Jaejoong turned their head to face their most innocent friend. They face each other and giggled together. They think the same things. Yesung is definitely like Siwon. Then Jaejoong start walked to her class followed by Donghae and Yesung, but not forgets to comment on Donghae critic toward Yunho._

"_Yeah, Hae. I think Yunho-sunbae is just unpredictable sometimes. Forget it, girls. We have to hurry. First class is about to start." They walked together; sometimes tease each other and laughing to every word that most of the time was out from Yesung._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Yesung, Donghae, and I are strolling down the busy street to get to our destination which is the movie theater. It's like a tradition for us to spend our Sunday with watching movie. We take turns on watching the movie because we have different taste. Yesung likes comedy, Donghae likes action and I.. well, let's just say I don't mind what kind of movie we will watch.

As we got to the movie theater, we pick the action movie, because it's Donghae time to choose. Last week, we already saw some comedy romantic movie, choose by our dear Yesungie. We've a blast that day. Well, except for Donghae, because she was clueless when it's come to comedy.

We're in the movie theater for almost 2 hours. After seeing the movie, we often take lunch at our favorite place called 'Usual place'. Not more than 10 minutes, we arrived at 'Usual Place', taking our seat and scanning over menu that were given by the waiter.

"We like to order 'Usual Place' special menu please. Is it okay with you Sungie, Hae?" I asked before the waiter go to make our order. They both nodded and I give the menu back to the waiter while she bowing down a little to us.

"Usual Place is a strange name for restaurants don't you thinks so?!" I ask over to Yesung and Donghae. They only shake their head together like twins. Seeing this, only make me sweat dropped. Why at the time like this they're like a team. Oh wait, scratch that. They are a team. When Donghae starts another fight, Yesung is always stand by with a broom or a mop in case Donghae needs it which I don't have a clue where she gets it.

While I sighed contemplating my best friends strange behaviors, I accidently see the beautiful girl that Changmin have an unrequited love for with a guy who looks older that she is. They seem like in deep argumentation.

"Oh come on oppa. Let me go with you. I really want to see the musical. I really like the actor in that musical." She whines at the older man. I'm curious, if the man is her boyfriend or not. I don't mean to eavesdropping, but I really want to know and they obviously quite loud. So I justified myself that they don't care if people listen to their conversation. The man spoke roughly and unclearly because he was talking with his mouth full of food. Ew.. So unhygienic. Totally different from the girl who I've seen to be so mannerism in her eating.

"No way. I want to see it with my girlfriend. It's weird to bring my sister to our date." Oh, that man is her brother. Well, I kind of disappointed, but I ignore it because I still want to hear their conversation. The girl desperately tries to persuade her brother to allow her to watch the musical.

"But that ticket is available for three person oppa and you won it from that postcard quiz. It's not like you paying for me. Please oppa, I swear I won't bother you with your girlfriend." Post card quiz? I remember that I've had join the quiz as well. It's for fun at that time and I think this morning I saw a mail delivered to me. Did I win it also?

"No is a no, Bummie." That man stand still with his decision, doesn't really care about his sister who desperately begging him to bring her along.

"But oppa…"

"Hey that Kim Kibum right?! The snow white from the track team." My attention to that girl broke down when I heard Donghae mention her name. I turned myself to her and was about to ask her about that girl. But we got interrupted by the waiter who brought our order. We settle our order first and after that we talk again at the same time picking and eating our food. (Author: talk about mannerism, Jaejoong?! *lift an eyebrow* - Jaejoong: Shut up! Just keep typing.)

"You know her, Hae?"

"Well yeah. She beats me in hurdles when our school held sport festival. She is quite a beauty that makes all the boys screaming and whistling like mad man. It's so annoying." Donghae explain with a frown in her face. Suddenly Yesung step up in our conversation and like usual, throw us her word game. This time I'm the one who deal with her because Donghae didn't acknowledge Yesung word game. She's too wrapped up with her anger toward her loses to that girl.

"It's something Hae couldn't do even if her life depends on it."

"Cooking."

"Yah!" Donghae protest immediately, although it is true. Both Yesung and I ignore her and it makes her sulk, while Yesung carry on with her word game.

"Hahahaha…"

"Laughing."

"It's when Siwon show his cute dimples." This time, I don't know a reply to that sentence. When Siwon show his cute dimples? What is that? Obviously I don't know what Yesung was talking about. However, the silent I gave her, makes her so happy because it's the first time I couldn't response to her word game. She claps her hand like some child who's winning a new toy. She's so cute. It makes me forget momentarily about Siwon sunbae's dimples.

"Yey.. Jae couldn't answer my word game this time. It's smiling, Jae. Siwon always show his cute dimples when he smiles. I love it." Yesung said explaining what she was referring to before. I really have taken aback with that retort. Oh my God. This girl really falls in love with Siwon-sunbae and she doesn't even realize it. I nudge Donghae who seems already calm enough and listening to our conversation just now.

"Hae, I think Yesung really likes Siwon-sunbae."

"You just know that?!"

"No. I mean really like Siwon-sunbae."

"Definitely."

"I do." Yesung interjected really shock Donghae and I. I really don't aware that she's listening to our chitchat just now. She giggled while continuing her talk.

"Siwon is so handsome and cute at the same time and he's also so nice." I'm feeling really peculiar about Yesung interest toward Siwon-sunbae. I mean, she only seeing him for like two times right?! She never meets with Siwon-sunbae after the teaching material ordeal. I want to ask that to Yesung but Donghae beat me to it.

"Sungie, why you are so sure that Siwon-sunbae is a nice person? You just met him like two times."

"No, I don't. I meet him every day."

"WHAT?!" Both Donghae and I shout at the same time. Yesung shut her ears because of our shouting, looking at us with displease in her adorable face. But we don't really care about that now. All we could think about is Yesung have been seeing Siwon without us knowing. This is so absurd. Yesung always talk about everything to us. I look at Yesung seriously. I really have to get to this matter. I forget about that girl completely because of Yesung.

"Since when, Sungie?"

"Hm.. I think a few days after he help me in the teacher room." Yesung explained with a smile. I'm astounded with that. That's like two months ago right?! And Donghae and I never notice anything.

"He's been coming to my house every day after school or after club. We play with Ddangkoma sometimes. Oh, we also like to walk down to the park near my house, just enjoying the evening. Sometimes Siwon treat me an ice cream in a very nice ice cream café and sometimes he buys me things like the turtle plushy on my room." Yesung voice knocks me down out of my reverie. I look up to Yesung again and replied her.

"The new one which is has the size of half your body." I state out the obvious because I already seen it. It is one of those expensive plushy. I know that plushy is expensive because I saw it in some toys store when I accompany my cousin in searching new toys. At that time, I don't really care about whose buying it; I care about the size of it. It's huge.

"Yeah that one. How do you know Jae?" Yesung asked me. Really this girl. Her long term memories are really bad. She just show me like two nights ago when I visit her house to take my books.

"You show me." I said, once again remind her that she already show me the plushy. Yesung just tilt her head to the right and touch her lips with her finger. Once again, if she's showing it to someone dangerous, she would be in trouble. That girl is just too cute for her own good.

"Oh right. I did."

"Is he your boyfriend or something? It looks like you going out with each other. You're doing a lot of things together." Donghae interrupts our converse to ask my question exactly. Did Donghae and I have the same wave length? Why is she always asking something that's lingering on my mind.

"Boyfriend? Like Eunhyuk and you, Hae?" Now, that's the response I don't know how to comment. Really Yesung, you always said the most unpredictable things. I tried to hold back my laughter when I see how red Donghae face is.

"Yah! Eunhyuk is not my boyfriend!" She complains loudly to Yesung and that girl just shut her ears again instantly. She looks at Donghae for a couple of second before lay down her hands and start speaking again.

"But, Eunhyuk and you always fought with each other every day. You are doing a thing together. So he is your boyfriend."

"I told you, Eunhyuk is not my boyfriend and fighting isn't what you called doing a thing together Yesung." Donghae tried slowly this time to make Yesung understand that she doesn't have any relationship or whatsoever with our classmate Lee Hyukjae a.k.a. Eunhyuk.

"Really? But you look so happy when Eunhyuk start a fight with you Hae." Ah, good one Yesung. Wow.. This girl is good. Donghae face is so red that I think she would pass out because of embarrassment and I just couldn't help myself to put my own thought into this.

"She is, huh?!" I said tease Donghae. She turned her stare to me instead and frowning, disagrees with my statement.

"I do not!" She whines at me. But I pay no attention to her; I just turned my head to face Yesung once again.

"Okay, okay, we get it. You don't like Eunhyuk, just a simple crush. By the way we'll still talk about Yesung and Siwon here."

"I don't look happy when I fight with Eunhyuk and I'm not having a crush on him." I rolled my eyes at her persistence.

"Alright, we get it. Can we back to Yesung please?" I see Donghae nod although she looks unsatisfied with my answer. I sighed because for once Donghae doesn't pursue more about it.

"Thank you. Okay, Sungie. Just answer my question truthfully okay. No more hiding." I said seriously to Yesung while Yesung just munching her salad. I wait for her answer but Yesung just silent, still eating her salad.

"Yesung?"

"Hm?"

"Your answer?"

"To what?" This time, it's Donghae who looked like she's trying to hold back her laugh. I just stare at Yesung like she grown another head. I really want to scream in frustration because of this girl alone. However, I just sighed and repeat my statement again. First thing first.

"I want you to answer my question truthfully. No more hiding."

"Oh that. Okay, Jae. I don't hide anything."

"Then why you're not telling us about Siwon?" Again, Donghae have to cut me off. I look at Donghae a little bit annoyed, but she ignores me. Called that a revenge.

"You never ask." Yesung answer straight forwardly, makes Donghae and I are flabbergasted because what she said is true. We never ask her, but Yesung usually told everything even if we don't want to know about her business.

"You always tell." Argh! It's making me insane because Donghae once again stating my exactly thought. I really have to examine my brain, to make sure there isn't a microchip planted on me and Donghae.

"Oh that. Siwon told me that I don't have to tell you about him if you don't ask me. Siwon also told me that you will ask me, so he said that I should just wait." Yesung reply really out of context. He listen to somebody he just knew for a while. What is wrong with her? However we could never blame Yesung. She is just being Yesung. There is only one person to blame.

"That sneaky guy." It's official. There is a microchip planted in my head and Donghae. It's getting freaky. Nevertheless, I have to concentrate on coaxing the truth from Yesung.

"Okay, Sungie. Now can we ask you about Siwon?"

"Sure."

"Do you and Siwon are having a relationship?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?!" Donghae and I shout together, making Yesung shut her ears once again.

"Why are you always shouting to me like that? My ears hurt." She whines while pouting her lips and blowing her checks. Totally adorable.

"Sorry Sungie baby. Just got a little bit shock." I baby talk her so she didn't sulk or otherwise she would never speak about Siwon. And it works. Of course it's works. It's always works. Yesung is like my daughter so I know her weakness. (Author: told you, Jae.. You are a mother hen. – Jaejoong: I do not! – Author: Yeah, right…)

"That's okay. But don't shout again okay. My ears hurt."

"Okay, we won't. So, is Siwon your boyfriend now?"

"No."

"Then what is he? You just told us you have a relationship with him. Is he just your friend or something else? What?"

"He's not my friend also." Okay, her answer really confused Donghae and me. We stare at each other and asked Yesung at the same time.

"Then what?"

"He's my fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Yesung immediately shut her ears again and look at us with frown in her face. Even with a frown Yesung still look so endearing. But, so much for promising Yesung to not shout again because you can't blame us. Our baby girl engaged to someone and we didn't know.

Because of the things that Yesung just explained to Donghae and me, I totally forgot about my own thought regardless to Changmin and the girl whose name is Kim Kibum. My thoughts are full with some explanation I should get from the guy who Yesung called as her fiancé.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **Hi, gorgeous people, I'm back. A cliffhanger.. Oh, I like it.. (run away because some readers want to throw many things at me).

I hope you all like it and feel free to read while not forgotten to leave a trace of your visit.

Well, I stop talking and I'm out of here.

Sankyu and peace all gorgeous people.

^^n4oK0^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Girls 5/?**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_He's my fiancé."_

"_WHAT?!" Yesung immediately shut her ears again and look at us with frown in her face. Even with a frown Yesung still look so endearing. But, so much for promising Yesung to not shout again because you can't blame us. Our baby girl engaged to someone and we didn't know. _

_Because of the things that Yesung just explained to Donghae and me, I totally forgot about my own thought regardless to Changmin and the girl whose name is Kim Kibum. My thoughts are full with some explanation I should get from the guy who Yesung called as her fiancé._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Lunch break bell were ringing five minutes ago. Every student is either in class, in cafeteria or in the school park to enjoy their lunch. However, both Jaejoong and Donghae were not like those other students. They're seeing in one particular class in the third class section during lunch. It's look like they're waiting someone to emerge from that class and their waiting has paid off when Siwon walked off the classroom.

As soon as Siwon walked out the room, Donghae already shove her broom to Siwon. Jaejoong stare at Donghae with dismay look in her face. _What the,,?!_ Thought Jaejoong seeing her friend were brutally attack their sunbae. Luckily Siwon have good reflex and dodge Donghae attack. He even manages to take Donghae's broom making Donghae looks at Siwon with disbelief. She never meets anyone who could take her weapon like Siwon did.

"Hae, what are you doing?" Jaejoong asked loud enough for other student stop their activities and looking at the three of them. Jaejoong realize her voice was too loud and disturb everyone else, immediately bow down several time to apologize to those who fell disturb by her. Meanwhile the source of Jaejoong fault is still look at Siwon with menacing eyes and rudely pointed her index finger to him.

"I just want to teach this big guy a lesson for taking advantages of our Yesungie." Donghae said with a growl in her voice. Jaejoong sighed and shake her head slowly. She walk to Donghae and lower down her finger.

"Hae, we came here to ask question, not asking for a fight."

"But Jae.."

"No but. Just let me do the talking."

"Fine." Donghae said while yielding to Jaejoong. She really doesn't want to see Jaejoong mad at her. Sometimes Jaejoong could be scary if she's mad. Jaejoong sighed at Donghae behavior, she fully understand why Donghae angry but they are here to find some answer that clearly couldn't be found from Yesung. Obviously.

They determined to get some explanation from Siwon about their friend Yesung because Jaejoong and Donghae couldn't believe the story that Yesung told them. It's not like they don't trust Yesung, but they don't believe that their innocent friend is already having a fiancé. What sick joke is that?

Both of them are not jealous because Yesung who is the younger between them (I make Yesung younger ^^v) already got a boyfriend more so a fiancé, but they more worried of Yesung choice. Clearly, they thought Siwon was taking advantages of Yesung innocent. That's what they would find the answer from the source and conclude if their thoughts are right or wrong.

They can't do this questioning to Siwon if Yesung there with them, so they intentionally left Yesung behind by giving her lots of pictures of turtles to distract her from going with them. And it's always work every time, although Jaejoong always give the same picture over and over again. Yesung really blinded when it comes to turtles. Regardless of that aside, now Jaejoong have a matter to attend. She then look back at Siwon and bow a little to show her apologize because of Donghae offensive behavior earlier.

"I'm sorry Siwon-sunbae and for Hae's misbehavior act just now."

"It's okay. No harm done." Siwon replied while barring his smiles that Yesung always fond of. Jaejoong nodded and continue with what she's coming here for.

"Thank you. So, the reason why we come here and see you it's because we have some matter to ask you. Could we have your time for just a few minutes, sunbae?"

"Yeah sure. Is it about Yesung?" Siwon agree to Jaejoong request and leaning near the door of his class room after put down Donghae's broom, but he's leaning far enough to not blocking the entrance of his classroom. Jaejoong and Donghae stand in front of Siwon and look up to face Siwon. Jaejoong start to talk again.

"Yes. We just want to clarify something, if it's alright with you."

"Yes, go ahead." Seeing Siwon agree to it, Jaejoong asking straight to the point.

"Is it true you're going out with Yesung?" Siwon is a little taken aback by Jaejoong question, but he quickly stand firm and never let go his smile from both of the girls in front of him while answering every question that Jaejoong ask.

"Yes. It's true."

"Since when?"

"Last week. I confess a month ago but she accepted me just last week when I asked for her answer once again. We've been official couple since then."

"Why Yesung takes a long time accepting you sunbae? From what I know, you become close to Yesung about two months ago."

"Well, I really don't know exactly. However, I remember she's very happy that I give her a turtle plushy last week, the exact same time when I ask about her answer. She just squealing and hugs me and the last things I know, she said yes. To think about it, I always gave her many things the last few months as a form of my courting, but that plushy really is the one she so excited to have." Siwon finished his explanation. Jaejoong and Donghae who really pay attention to Siwon elucidation, just burst out laughing without a warning.

"Hahaha… Oh this is hilarious." Jaejoong said between her laugh, putting her back of the hand to her mouth to conceal her laughter.

"Tell me about it. Hahaha… That Yesung to you." Donghae throw in her own estimation. She is clutching her stomach because she's laughing so hard. Not to bother to close her mouth like Jaejoong. (Author: Hae, please behave like a lady. – Jaejoong: Never going to happen. – Donghae: Hey!).

"What? Is it something wrong? Do I do something wrong?" Siwon ask confusedly by Jaejoong and Donghae manner. He's very clueless to what happen with those two girls. Jaejoong make an effort to calm herself, although there is still some giggled come out her lips.

"No sunbae. We're sorry. Nothing wrong. We just confirm something." Jaejoong enlighten Siwon about why she and Donghae laugh like that. Siwon is anxious with Jaejoong reply just now. Clearly both of the girls know everything about Yesung, even though when Siwon was courting Yesung, he didn't ask for their help because some reason.

"What? Please tell me. I don't want Yesung to accept me because she feel need to. Because she fell that she would return my feeling because she needs to repay me back for all the things I gave and done to her." Siwon look slightly unsure of himself, being Yesung boyfriend. Jaejoong only smile at Siwon and she need to tell Siwon the good news.

"Don't worry Siwon-sunbae. Yesung would never do that. In fact she never thinks about that. If she accept you than it means it's her real feelings. The reason why we laugh just now is because Yesung would always react to turtles, even when she is in a middle of someone giving her a love confession."

"I don't get it."

"And students said that you're the smart guy." Donghae remarks sarcastically to Siwon lack of understanding. Jaejoong doesn't like Donghae snide comment and she warn Donghae.

"Hae.." Hearing that sweet but dangerous tone from her dearest friends Jaejoong, made Donghae cowers a bit. She hold up her hand in front of her chest slightly gesturing her obedience.

"Okay..okay.. I'll shut up." Jaejoong look satisfied with Donghae docile manner. She turned her attention back to Siwon and continues her explication.

"All I can say is Yesung also like you, sunbae. She even said you're so handsome and very nice. She talks about you every single time. I think, maybe she just observing you for the whole time you courting her. Yesung might be innocent but she's not dense to someone advance toward her. I heard from Yesung that you spend your days together this last two months after school or after club activities." Siwon nooded to those terms makes Jaejoong smile so sweetly and Donghae rolled her eyes.

"Yesung never did that to anyone else beside us two. Although she likes having people around, she's also too scared to be close to them. Maybe because she's been experiencing some harsh moments from those people who couldn't accept for what Yesung are." Siwon look angered about the things happen to Yesung based on Jaejoong telling. This reaction make Donghae a little let loose, because she would also have the same reaction when Yesung is involve in some mistreatment act from others. Jaejoong look back and forth between Donghae and Siwon before continuing.

"But, she got close to you didn't she?! And that's good. The plushy was just a trigger for Yesung to finally accept your advance. So trust her and please take care of her. She's like our sister. Our baby girl." Those words snap Siwon from his daydream about killing some people who likes to bully Yesung. He looks at Jaejoong first and then at Donghae before settle to Jaejoong again and responding to Jaejoong request.

"I will take care of her because the moment she gave me the yes answer and that lovely smile, I know for sure that I would be complete with her by my side."

"Sappy." Once again Donghae gave a cynical remark toward Siwon. Jaejoong stare at Donghae with dismay look.

"Hae!"

"Hahaha…It's alright Jaejoong-shi. I should thank you both for coming here, telling me more about Yesung. So thank you"

"Just for your information sunbae. If you hurt Sungie, you will be messing with me." Donghae warns Siwon. She clearly tries to ignore the dark feeling she get from Jaejoong. Jaejoong just have this disbelief look on her beautiful face. She really couldn't understand Donghae action sometimes.

"I know." Siwon reaction to Donghae warning is pretty well. He never waver when Donghae look at him threateningly. Donghae just turned her head to the side feeling a little defeated because Siwon doesn't seems to be scared at her piercing eyes. (Author: of course not. Who would afraid with your beautiful eyes, Hae. – Donghae: *blushing* - Author: Hae?).

"So, are that all you going to ask about?" Siwon ask to the both of them. Jaejoong shake he head and reply to him.

"Not quite. Just one more."

"Shoot me."

"With pleasure."

"Hae!" Jaejoong finally lose her patient. She taps Donghae shoulder quite hard.

"Ouch! Okay, okay… I'll behave."

"You're said like every time, but still doing the same."

"I promise this time." Jaejoong only rolled her eyes and apologize to Siwon.

"I'm so sorry sunbae. She likes this every second I let my eyes off her. Please don't be mad at her." Siwon just nodded and smile and gesturing for Jaejoong to continue.

"So sunbae, one more question and we would go."

"Go ahead."

"Why Yesung called you her fiancé? Is it a bit odd, don't you think?! And why did you tell her to keep it a secret from us?"

"Oh, that. First, Yesung just want to feel like an actress in some drama television that she likes. She said that the main actor looks like me and the actress looks like her. Because they both engage in the drama and introduce each other to people as fiancé, so she asked me to do the same. So, both of you could guess what happen next." Jaejoong and Donghae just want to slap their forehead when they listen to Siwon description about Yesung term of calling Siwon as her fiancé.

"Typical Yesung." Both of them chorus the same comment. Siwon chuckled hearing both girls comment.

"By all means, I'm really up to it. Even more, make it a reality. But, I'll play along for right now. I'm waiting for the right time." Siwon said out of nowhere, which makes Donghae ready to grab the broom that Siwon left beside the door.

"Why you sneaky..?!"

"And the second, sunbae?" Jaejoong cut off any fights that will happen because frankly she was also a little bit annoyed with Siwon intention. But she's more curious about why Siwon told Yesung to keep it a secret about their courting and relationship to the both of them. (Yesung: I'm not keeping it as a secret. You're the one who never ask anything. – Jae&Hae: It's the same thing. – Yesung: No, it is not. – Jae&Hae: Yes, it is. – Yesung: No. – Jae&Hae: Yes. – Author: Will you three just shut up?! I'm trying to type here… - YeJaeHae: Sorry… - Author: God!).

"I just don't feel it's something to be discussing about. I'm still courting her at that time; it's not a big deal. I told her to wait until both of you ask her. I thought, knowing you always together, you will start questioning her immediately. I quite surprise when you just confront me when I'll already have a relationship with Yesung." Jaejoong could only sigh when Siwon explained his reason. She thinks, there are only two causes for this situation to happen, either they, Jaejoong and Donghae, to wrap in their selves not noticing what's been happening with Yesung or Yesung actually realy good at keeping herself undetected in this kind of matter. Other way, Jaejoong still fell a bit guilty for not noticing her friend's happiness these last two month.

However, what already happen, is in the past now. She would have to just keep support the newly couple. With that new determination, she grab Donghae arm and slightly drag her to go from the place. Jaejoong sould still see that her friend is still annoyed by the fact that Siwon could easily catch their friend's heart.

"Alright then. We should go now Hae. I still have to buy some bread; I don't bring my lunch box today." Jaejoong said with trying to pull Donghae back from Siwon. Donghae still stand firm in her place in front of Siwon while point out his index finger to his nose.

"You're lucky this time." Donghae warn Siwon. Siwon could only smile while Jaejoong sighed for the unknown time for today.

"Who is lucky, Hae?"

"KYAA!" Both Jaejoong and Donghae shout because they are really shock with Yesung sudden appearance.

"I told you not to shout like that. My ears hurt." Yesung sulk because of Jaejoong and Donghae outburst behavior. She puffs her checks and pout her lips, making her so adorable. Siwon who see his girlfriend sulking and making cute faces like that, just went to caressing her checks and put his hand in both Yesung ears.

"Here. Let me close your ears so you won't hear them scream." He said while giving Yesung his smile. Yesung point his twin dimples one by one and squeal happily.

"Wonnie so sweet."

"Wonnie?!" Once again (Author: I kind of tired writing this word. Jae&Hae: Then don't makes us say the same words at the same time!) Jaejoong and Donghae voice out their shock to Yesung.

"Hey, my ears don't hurt even when they shout like that. You really can do anything Wonnie." Instead of giving respond to both of them, Yesung just ignore them all together and praises Siwon.

"Of course. I'm your fiancé. I could do anything for you." Siwon as usual just giving his beautiful yet cute girlfriend a nice smile and agreeing to her praises.

"Yup. Wonnie is the best." Declare Yesung, proud of Siwon.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Donghae P.O.V.**

"Yup. Wonnie is the best."

Oh my freaking God. Why is she acting like that toward that sneaky guy? I simply couldn't understand the mind of our baby Yesungie. I'm really worried if someone going to hurt her. She is too nice for her own good. Jaejoong is nice too, but I don't really worry about her since most of time she really composed of herself. Anyone would think twice to make enemies with Jaejoong. Not because she tough and likes to fight as I do, but more like people tend to think they couldn't overrule Jaejoong. Yeah. Jaejoong is like a nice, friendly queen.

Back to Yesung. What is she doing here? Fortunately we already finished talking to that sneaky guy. If not, she would be upset because she would be thinking that we bothering Siwon-sunbae and I don't like an upset Yesung. She would be difficult to handle if she upset. Not that she any less difficult when she in her good mood, but that's a different story.

"What are you doing here, Sungie?" Jaejoong asked my question exactly. I nodded and look at Yesung too. She shows us the picture that we gave her earlier, the one with turtles on it.

"Oh, I want to show this picture to Wonnie." She said, while stand in front of Siwon-sunbae. I notice that his hands that were in Yesung ears just a moment ago already perch itself to her shoulder. He's really sneaky. When did he do that?! But my thought interrupted when Jaejoong asked Yesung again.

"Since when you called Siwon-sunbae Wonnie, Sungie?" That's right. Since when Yesung?

"Since this morning, when he pick me up."

"WHAT?!" Once again we shout together. The good thing is that sneaky guy's hands really react fast. His hand already shut any noise that was disturbing Yesung ears.

"Wow Wonnie so fast. Their shouting didn't hurt my ears."

"All for you, baby."

"BABY?!" And its official, Jaejoong and I will make a debut as a girl group with synchronizes action as our main charm that we do just now. We shout the same time, we often talk at the same time, and I think sometime we think the same thought at the same time. Seriously, it's freaking me out. And truthfully, I think Jaejoong do think the same as I did. It proves with her staring at me weirdly.

"Oh my God. It's enough for me. Come on Hae, let's go. Are coming with us Sungie?" Jaejoong asked Yesung while making a face that clearly wants to get out of here as soon as possible. I do too. This lovey dovey stuff really gave me the goose bump.

"Where are you going?" Yesung ask quietly. I think I see she's leaning to that sneaky guy while asking that question to Jaejoong. Is she?

"To the cafeteria." Jaejoong answer while looking suspicious too to both Yesung and Siwon.

"Um, okay. I'll show this to Wonnie later. It's that okay, Wonnie?" said Yesung while turned his body to face Siwon-sunbae. Siwon is replying her with such a wide smile.

"Its fine, baby. Just go with your friends." He said, agreeing to Yesung completely. She smiles so cutely to Siwon while arranging the picture she's holding with one hand.

"Okay. See you Wonnie." And then something outrageous happens. Yesung put her two fingers, the index and the middle one, to her lips and then place it on Siwon forehead. Meanwhile, Siwon reply that act with tapping Yesung nose two times and doing exactly what Yesung did earlier. Jaejoong and I are speechless with Yesung behavior. Since when Yesung is brave enough to do a public display of affection. I don't believe this!

**End Donghae P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Bye, Wonnie." Yesung said his goodbye to her boyfriend a.k.a. fiancé.

"Bye, baby. You take care."

"Okay. Come on Jae, Hae." She turned his body a little bit to face her best friends but only found that her friends are stone cold to where they are standing right now. Yesung confused stare makes Siwon who could still see Yesung face from the side, look to the two girls.

"Jae? Hae?" Yesung asked while shaking their shoulder but they didn't respond. Only stare blankly at front of them. Yesung feel worry because her friends never act like this, not knowing that they are frozen like this is because of her.

"Wonnie, why are they like this? Is it because they see a medusa around here? We have to be watch out Wonnie. She's evil." Siwon who heard those ridiculous reason come out from Yesung lips, could only chuckled.

"Oh baby, you are one of a kind." He said while squeezing Yesung shoulder. Yesung only tilt her hear to the side and try to think hard about the meaning behind Siwon words.

"Huh?!" She said, really clueless with Siwon word. Siwon could only think that he is the luckiest man in this whole world for being Yesung boyfriend. She is so sweet and endearing, not to mention nice and innocent.

"Nothing." Siwon just replied quickly. Then he pushes Yesung lightly to her friends and told Yesung to just grab their hand and go to cafeteria.

"Just drag them. They won't mind."

"Really?!"

"Really. Now go. I see you later, baby."

"Okay." Then Yesung took each hand of Jaejoong and Donghae and drag them to the cafeteria. It's really a funny sight, because mostly it's Jaejoong or Donghae who used to drag Yesung whenever she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Well, there is always first time for everything, right?!

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **I told you I'm in a good mood. So here's another chapter. After this, I'll be concentrate at the other one while making a side story of Yewon get together episode. Hold on tight kids… ^^

I made Yesung younger just by months. Nothing unusual. I hope you all like it. Please stay supports me. I will do my best. And keep leaving a trace behind.

Love you gorgeous people.

Sankyu and peace all.

^^n4oK0^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Girls 6/?**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Just drag them. They won't mind."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Really. Now go. I see you later, baby."_

"_Okay." Then Yesung took each hand of Jaejoong and Donghae and drag them to the cafeteria. It's really a funny sight, because mostly it's Jaejoong or Donghae who used to drag Yesung whenever she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Well, there is always first time for everything, right?!_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

I stare at the crowded cafeteria in front of me. My intention to buy bread and a carton of milk blew away. I'm never going to make it alive in that hazardous sea of human. My only opinion is to wait until the crowed lessen, although the risk is I don't get the bread that I want or worse it run out because clearly the student that swarm in that cafeteria are a bunch of hungry hyenas. I regret of having told both Yesung and Donghae to go to class first. I know that even we still have to struggle to get that food; at least I'm not doing it alone. But, not long after I think about that thought, I quickly dismissed it. It's safer and less trouble for me if they didn't here.

"Hey. Wake up, Jae. Don't get your head in the clouds like that." I turned my head quickly to the side when the said person just taps my shoulder. I see Changmin is already standing before me.

"Minnie!"

"What are you doing in here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with the quirky girl and crazy girl?" (Donghae: Yah! You punk! What till I get my hands on you…! – Yesung: What is quirky? Ah! I get a new one. I asked Siwon the meaning and used it for my word game. Wonnie! – Siwon: Here, baby. – Donghae: Oh, please, spare me the PDA. It's creeping me out! – Yewon: *ignore Donghae and keep lovey dovey to themselves* - Donghae: Never mind.)

"They're not quirky and crazy, Minnie." I smile at Changmin description of my best friends, although a part of me concurs with what Changmin have just said. (Donghae: Yah! Traitor! – Jaejoong: I do not! – Yesung: What did Changmin have just said?" – JaeHae: *palm face themselves* you are hopeless.)

"They are to me." Changmin said stubbornly and I could only laughed at Changmin childish attitude.

"By the way, you never answer my question, Jae." Changmin remind me of his first question. I nodded while replying him.

"Oh I'm here to buy some bread and milk. But I think I just wait until the place safe enough."

"Leave it to me then." Suddenly, Changmin run to the mass of student and tried to push thorough. I couldn't say anything to prevent him for getting murder by those hungry students because he's already gone and I can't see him anywhere. Exactly five minutes later, I found him run back to me, bringing some bread and milk.

"Here you are, Jae." He said while giving me my share. I smile at him to show my gratitude and not to mention saying my thanks to him.

"Thanks. Hm.. Umph.. Hihihi.." Out of blue I started to giggle. Not that I'm crazy, mind you, but because I remember something funny back then when I went to the cafeteria with Donghae and Yesung. Changmin notice my giggled and asked me.

"Why you suddenly laughing like that? Is it something on my face?"

"No. It's not that. I've just remember when I came here with Donghae and Yesung once."

"Hm?"

"It was so crowded. A guy even hit me." I giggled again when I remember how Donghae and Yesung react back then.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Flash back**

When I arrive in the cafeteria with Donghae and Yesung, it was already packed with students, trying to get themselves some food for lunch. Seeing that students were acting brutally like my mom when she's on sale shopping mode (Jae's Mom: Yah! You ungrateful child!) makes me scared to be in that place and because I'm too wrapped in my own horror, I didn't realize a guy who hit me if he didn't yell at me afterward.

"Yah! Watch were you standing, girl! You're in my way!" he yelled at me after he bump into me. I only touch my upper arms which had been clash together with his bulky arms. Donghae who see this, instantly got mad at the guy. She grabs the guy arm and spun him around while yelling at him.

"What do you just said?!" Oh, no! This is not good. Donghae is going to start a fight again. I saunter to her and tried to calm her down. It's not a big deal and I don't want any chaos in here.

"Hae. I'm fine. He didn't hit me that hard."

"What do you mean by that?! You have to apologize!" But, leave it to Donghae to ignore me when she pissed off like this. I know that she just want to defend me, but not necessarily doing it with picking a fight with every single person who bump, complain or even just the people she consider bothering me because they are asking for my help. She thinks that those people are wasting my time.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" The guy is roaring back at Donghae. This guy definitely didn't know Donghae reputation as the strong and hot tempered girl, because he just involuntarily asking Donghae to punch him.

"You are the one who is going to shut up!"

"Hae, I told you, I'm alright. Please stop. Yesung, help me stop them." I turned to Yesung asking for her help.

"Leave it to me, Jae." She said while nodding her head and that makes me relief because truthfully I couldn't handle Donghae by myself. However, I have to think twice before asking for Yesung help next time because out of nowhere, she's already holding a broomstick in her hand.

"I came up with a great plan. Those two are creating a ruckus right?! Everyone will come to see what's happening and the cafeteria will be empty, just for you." I stared at Yesung with horror look in my eyes. Is she serious?

"Leave it to us. Jae. Run to the cafeteria. Here, Hae, a weapon. You aren't a black belt for nothing." She shouts to Donghae while bringing that broomstick to Donghae who already start a fist fight with the guy.

"Yesung, you're stirring up the fight. What are you doing?! You are making things worse!" I scream panicky. Oh, God. Why did I do to make You sent me these girls for me to take care. They'll be the death of me.

**End Flashback**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"In the end, we didn't even get to buy any food for lunch." I said wrapping out my story to Changmin. He laughs out loud after hearing me. I guess everyone will laugh like him. My girls are really funny sometimes.

"Hahaha… What a troublesome group." Changmin commented at how we interact with each other. I smile at that and agreeing to his comment.

"Yeah, tell me about it." We both laugh a little after that. Come to think of it, my life has never been the same since I meet Donghae and Yesung. They really spice up my ordinary life. Although I may be overwhelmed by their excessive action every day, I care for them so much.

We continue walking to our class, when I notice that Changmin bought his lunch less than usual. I know Changmin so well. I know how much his take his food every day and it's the definition of huge appetite. So when I saw his only bought two breads and a carton of milk, I know that something is wrong with him.

"Minnie, you bought less food than usual. Don't tell me it's because you bought my share of lunch." I guessing and if I was right, I would feel bad. Bit, Changmin only shake his head.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. I just don't feel like eating much." I'm really shock hearing him said that. Is this the Changmin I know?

"You, who have called a food monster, don't like to eat much. Are you okay, Min?" I asked him again and this time Changmin just punch my shoulder lightly.

"Stop calling me food monster. I don't eat that much."

"Yeah, you sure did."

"Yah!" I laugh at his outburst. He complains that I called him a food monster, but don't blame me. Every sane person would actually said the same if they saw how much food Changmin could consume in a day. But, I let it go for today, seeing his scowling like that.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But, seriously, you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I got a bit of a shock so I kind of lose my appetite."

"What happen?" Now, that something I don't know. What could it be that makes Changmin shock until he loses his appetite?

"You know the girl that we saw on the train, the one I have a crush on." I nodded at that.

"Well, my friend said that she already have a boyfriend. He saw them together last Sunday" Changmin show a miserable look when he said that. I understand that what he's talking about is the scene from the restaurant where that girl is eating together with her brother. However, Changmin friend must misunderstood the situation and tell Changmin the wrong story.

When I muse in my thoughts, I didn't realize that we already reach our class. Changmin said his goodbye to me and join his swarm of friends. I also joined Donghae and Yesung who already open their lunch box. While we're eating together, I couldn't forget the depressed look on Changmin face. He really looks very sad and defeated. I reach my bag and pull out a post card that shows a sign of winning a prize quiz. I smile a little when I see the postcard. I know exactly what to do with it. All Changmin needs is a chance.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**After school**

"Changmin-ah!" I shout so Changmin could hear me, and he definitely hears me because he turned his body toward me.

"Hey, Jae. What's up?" When I got close to him, I right away gave him the prize postcard.

"Here. This is for you."

"What it is?" He looks confused but he takes it from my hand. I smile at him and response to his question.

"It's a chance for you. Use it."

"What? I don't…" Before he could ask question any further, I cut him off.

"Use it."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Monday morning**

I'm alone in the train today because this morning, Changmin was texting me that he's going to go first because he have something to do. I was curious about what so important that makes Changmin could wake up that early and went first before me, but I let it go because I think this is a good change for him. I mean his tardiness have to lessen somehow.

I looked outside the window of the train when it halts to the next stop where I first meet in person with that girl, Kim Kibum. The doors are open for awhile and then close again when all the passengers that are going to take this train are inside. I didn't notice that someone already standing behind my back. Maybe it's because I have too much to think about lately.

"Jae." I jolt back because of the calling. I turned around abruptly and found Changmin were smiling at me. I'm surprise to see him here because he told me earlier that he was going to school first.

"What are you doing here, Min? Don't you already gone to school?"

"I just have to pick someone up before I go to school. Oh, by the way Jae, this is for you." He gave me a scroll of tiny paper that could be ripped off one by one. I looked at the paper with bewilderment.

"What is this?"

"Ten of 'I will do what you wants' tickets." I stare at Changmin and then at the paper in my hand.

"Wow. You made it by yourself?"

"Hehe.. Yes. You could ask anything, such as replacing you cleaning up the class or something like that. It's a way to thank you for the postcard." I smile at him. Why is he doing something like this? I see his face is different when I saw him the last few days. I think something happen to him.

"You look happy, Min. Is the postcard useful?"

"Very useful, Jae. Because you gave me the chance…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because his attention is disturbed by something on his left side. I follow his gaze and found Kim Kibum waving and smile cutely to Changmin.

"Changmin-ah."

"Hey, come here. You already finish talking with your friends?" Changmin asked while Kim Kibum walk to Changmin, tried to steady her selves during the train speed away and when she beside Changmin, he instantly wrap his hand in Kibum waist to prevent her for falling or such. Kibum smile and look up to Changmin.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then. Here, let me introduce you my…" I didn't hear the rest of Changmin words because my minds are full with my thoughts right now. Without him explain the situation I knew why that girl is with him right now. I know why Changmin wake up so early and rushed to the train station before me. I know why the postcard is so useful that makes him so happy. I know the outcome of that chance that I gave him. I'm glad it turned out greatly. I feel happy for him too. I feel happy. I must happy for him. I must.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Four days later**

"He really is so diligent to make something like this." Donghae commented on the tickets Changmin gave to me last Monday. Yesung who sit across fromDonghae nodded and giving her response.

"Yes, he is, but not near as diligent as Siwonnie."

"Yes Yesung, whatever you say." Donghae lazily agree with Yesung statement regarding her boyfriend, Siwon-sunbae. Yesung really do admire Siwon-sunbae so much. It's quite cute to see Yesung so fond of someone this badly. Anyhow, Donghae who clearly still disagree with Yesung choice of a boyfriend, turned her head to me while showing the tickets.

"It's still have nine tickets left, since you already use it once when you asked him to replace your place yesterday, right Jae?!" I only nodded to answer her. Yesung on the other hand, said something that makes me want to hit my head to the table.

"Why don't we use this to make him turn into Ultraman. Or..or.. A turtle boy. Ddangkoma will have a friend then. Or even a member of Power Ranger. That so awesome." What world is this girl been living in? I'm so amazed with her imagination.

"Yesung, it's impossible. Changmin coul…" Before I have the timeto finish my statement, Donghae gave me a really crazy idea. Crazier than Yesung idea.

"Oh, I have a great idea. Make him into my punching bag. Lately the sand bag is making me boring. There's no scream coming from it." See. Oh my God. They really are going to be the death of me.

"Of course, there isn't Hae. What are you? Some sadistic queen? God! Absolutely not going to happen!" I reprimand her for suggesting such absurd idea. A living punching bag, only Donghae could come up with that idea.

"Why not Jae? I think it would be great if Hae have a new punching bag. A sreaming one that is." Oh no. Not you too Yesung. I look at the both of them with my fiercer look and fortunately it scared them enough to make them not saying any ridiculous idea. When I see them behave, I stand up and walk out my desk to the entrance of the class room.

"Anyway, I need to leave first."

"Eh? Aren't you supposed to go home with Changmin and Kibum?" remind Donghae about my previous plan with Changmin. I only wave my hand, indicating her I would not be joined Changmin and Kibum.

"Tell them I have something to do. I need to return this book to the library. Well, see you." I said while leaving the class room.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"What's wrong with her?" Donghae asked Yesung while staring at Jaejoong back who is leaving the class in a hurry. Yesung only raised he shoulder and shake her head. Donghae sighed when she missed Jaejoong back to the corner of the door of their class. She turned her hear towards Yesung who in fact have her eyes fixed on Donghae. They looked each other and sighed deeply together.

"You know, I think Jaejoong act really strange these days. She is spaced out lately. As if she was sad."

"Yes, she is also being so clumsy these few days. More clumsy than I have." Donghae and Yesung looked at each other again. They both worried about their friend Jaejoong. They want to help her, but don't know what to do since Jaejoong rarely show her feelings to them. She is always the composed, wise, and nice girl. They turned their head toward the tickets that Changmin have given to Jaejoong while thinking a way to make Jaejoong less sad than she already is.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yunho P.O.V**

I was at the window of my classroom when I saw Jaejoong walk straight ahead toward the school gate. I notice her behavior when I meet her in club activities is rather strange lately. She seems so sad, not talks much, and spaced out. I think something bothering her and I guess it's must have anything to do with Shim Changmin. I know that guy when I saw him walking together with Jaejoong after school. They so close, talking and laughing together like a couple do. At first I thought Changmin is Jaejoong boyfriend, but turned out Changmin is just Jaejoong childhood friend. Although I'm sure that Jaejoong has feeling for Changmin by the way she gazes at him. I know that because I gaze at her the same way.

While staring at Jaejoong, the corner of my eyes spotted Pochi, the security's dog. He have his eyes fixed on Jaejoong. Well, it seems like the dog do like Jaejoong after all. It proves by he's wiggling his tail when Jaejoong walk in front of it. However, Jaejoong doesn't aware of that. She kept walking until she out of view makes the dog stop his wiggling and lower his ears.

From my point of view, Jaejoong gloomy state right now is really cloud her viewpoint of her surroundings. I never see Jaejoong this indifferent before. I should talk to her sometimes. I mean, I know this is not my business, but seeing her so distraught like this makes me feel distressing too. Beside, cheerful Jaejoong is much better that gloomy Jaejoong. I hope I can talk to her soon.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Sunday – Jaejoong P.O.V**

I'm standing in front of a big sign of the latest movie while Donghae and Yesung is queuing at the ticket booth. I'm quite confused they queuing at this kind of movie but I let them be. I'll ask them when they get the tickets. Meanwhile I just sit myself in some couch in the movie theater. Somehow this few days, I feel so tired. Is it because of Changmin relationship with Kibum going smoothly or because I've been handling so much task in my hand regarding school and club activities. Either the reason, I feel drained.

"Jae, we get the tickets. Come on." Donghae calling wake me up from my daydream. The three of us went inside one of the studio and take our seats.

"This movie is about a father and child's overflowing love. A touching film that will cause a storm of deep emotion. Which one suggested watching this movie?" I asked eventually.

"We both did." They answer simultaneously. I looked at them suspiciously because it's odd for them to choose this kind of movie. But, like I said before, I will go along with their choice this time.

As the movie play, I watch it with so much feeling I felt these days. The movie really is a touching film that could make your heart fluttered with sympathy to the characters. I watch intently because for some reason that movie reminds me of my actual situation with Changmin.

How I longing for Changmin to notice me while he himself longing for Kibum. How I feel when I gave that postcard for him so he have the chance to be close to Kibum when I want to be close to him. How I should act when Changmin and Kibum finally be together when in reality I want to be in Kibum shoes. Why it is Chagmin couldn't understand my feeling? Why he chooses Kibum? Why he can't love me?

Before I shout out those question, I've already know the answer. It couldn't be help. I wasn't the one who could make Changmin smile so beautifully. I wasn't the one who could make Changmin happy. And regardless what happen, in the end all I want was Changmin could smile and be happy. That's all matter. All of that thought keep jumbling in my head, making some emotion come out of me. Next thing I know, I crying out myself, let loose some emotion that keep building inside my heart. The tear was like a rain pouring heavily. I sob and tried to sweep away the tears that keeps stubbornly fall from my eyes. However, this tear is like a sign for me to let it all go. It's a sign that I have to move on.

After the movie ended, I fell refreshed somehow. I don't know exactly why. Is it because I let myself cried when I couldn't these last few days or is it because I make myself understand that Changmin was never going to be mine in the first place and I've acknowledge that.

"Um.. Was the movie that bad?" Donghae question alert me of my two best friends behind me. I turned around and look at them with confound face.

"When I watch action movie, I get in high spirit." Donghae said that while scratching the back of her head, like she's expecting a response from me or something.

"The same with me when I watch comedy, Jae." Yesung also said while holding her hand bag tightly to hide her nervousness.

"But, Jae always says anything is fine, although you too have your taste." Donghae continue again while attempt a smile at her face alongside with Yesung who have the same expression and response to Donghae statement.

"So, we thought, why not try that one? Since we never watch that kind of movie." Somehow I understood that they are worried about me. They choose the movie that possibly I like in return to make me happy. I smile back at them.

I don't understand why I this oblivious when it came to Changmin. I have great friends by my side. They will be there as long as we have each other. I really thanked them because I don't know what will happen to me if you girls aren't with me. I feel happy and when I thought about that I started to get my spirit back. I walked up to them and link both or my arms in each of their arms. I smile brightly to them as I drag them to the direction of our usual restaurant. But before that, I don't forget to say,

"Thank you."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Monday – At club room**

"Okay, for next project of our club we will be shooting the park and taking some photo. That will be all." Yunho-sunbae wrapped up our meeting for today and dismissed us. Donghae, Yesung, and I were the last to come out from the club room. I'm still putting my notes in my bag when I hear Yunho-sunbae voice in my ear.

"Jaejoong."

"Y..yes sunbae. What's up?" Really. Yunho-sunbae voice is so good, kind of sexy. It's so alluring to hear. I feel so embarrassed when he whispers like that in my ear.

"It's Pochi."

"Huh?" Pochi? What about that dog? I look at Yunho-sunbae with perplexity written clearly in my face.

"He wagged his tail at you last Friday. Why don't you go see him?" Yunho-sunbae informs me. Right there, I realize again that I missed some important things that surround me. I nodded to him and walk to where Pochi is. When I get there, I saw Pochi notice me and he immediately stand up and stare at me. I walked closer to him and stare at him back.

"I'm sorry Pochi. I didn't notice your greeting." And lo and behold, true to what Yunho-sunbae had told me, he really is wagged his tail. I smile at his reaction and lower myself so I can pat him.

Perhaps, I was so wrapped in my problems that I overlook many things. Wonderful things and beautiful things. But I couldn't see that. Wonder how long I was like that. I'm thankful that I'm aware of it now. I have my friends. I have Pochi too. So I have to keep my spirit high because if I continue depressing over Changmin I might missed those wonderful and beautiful things again and hurt myself in the end. Girls' needs to be self composed.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yunho P.O.V**

Well, it's like Jaejoong is back to the way she is. I'm glad to see that, although I have something to worry about now in my way of courting Jaejoong. Her friends especially Donghae is tough to handle. But, I'm worry about her later. Right now, I need get to the teacher room to take the teaching material. When I arrive at the teaching room, I see a couple of teacher is behind their desk. I bow down to them and walk straight to the store room. After I get what I want, I excused myself. But before that, one of the male teacher is said something to me.

"You have a nice voice."

"Excuse me?"

"You can use that to win a girl's heart. Just whisper in her ear." I'm just smile and bow down to him and walked out the room.

"I'm already doing that." I murmured to myself while leaving the teacher room. Yes, I'm already doing that and I intent to use it until I get Jaejoong. Hope it will happen soon enough.

**End Yunho P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Meanwhile at the 'Usual Place' restaurant, three girls were sitting together and said together to the waiter,

"A special menu of 'Usual Place' please."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **An update. Yee! *dancing around with Ddangkoma* is there still some gorgeous readers out there who keeps waiting for this to update. I hope so. So enjoy this to the fullest. Don't forget to leave a trace of your visit, amazing people. Your comments it's like a fuel for me. The more comments I get, the sooner I'll update. ^^v

Love you all.

Sankyu and peace.

^^n4oK0^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Girls 7/?**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Meanwhile at the 'Usual Place' restaurant, three girls were sitting together and said together to the waiter,_

"_A special menu of 'Usual Place' please."_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

It's pouring hard today. Jaejoong, Donghae, and Yesung are standing in front of their school entrance building waiting for the rain to stop. Unfortunately, the rain keeps growing harder and harder. Jaejoong sighed deeply because of this. She really needs to go home now, but she cannot leave Donghae behind since she didn't bring her umbrella today. Although they leave in different areas, they usually went to the train station together. Especially in this kind of weather.

Yesung is also feeling bad for Donghae, because today is the time for Siwon to monopolize Yesung. Today is the day for Siwon to take Yesung home. Since Yesung and Siwon are open to their relationship, Donghae had constantly nagging at Yesung for her lack of time toward her best friends, while in reality Yesung are almost spend her time with Donghae and Jaejoong. Yesung always keeps her promise to come with Jaejoong and Donghae to their Sunday routine even though Siwon often against it. Yesung also come home with them and often reject Siwon offer to take her home because Donghae always make this pouty lips when Siwon appears.

Siwon and Yesung had argument once because of this which in result is the defeat of Siwon because Yesung cried when she hears Siwon loud voice. Kangin were furious when he heard from Leeteuk that his baby girl is crying because of Siwon. Unfortunately from him and fortunately for Siwon, Kangin is way from home because of his work. However Siwon had an earful of Leeteuk pesky lecture about patience in handling Yesung. Overall, Siwon apologize to Yesung while deep down he just want Yesung to pay attention to him more.

Jaejoong being the know-it-all kind of girl; sense the depression on Siwon side. She realizes that Donghae are way too evil for her own good. So, to make both parties happy, Jaejoong suggest to Yesung to make a schedule for Siwon and her best friends. Jaejoong suggest that Yesung spend some time with Siwon every day before school, namely let Siwon pick her up like he usually do. Then arrange 3 days for Siwon to take her home and spend some Saturday night with him. The rest of the school days and Sunday are belonging to Jaejoong and Donghae. Jaejoong really thought all of this because she asked Leeteuk opinion for it. She didn't want to impose some mother-daughter quality time if Yesung follow suit her suggestion. Jaejoong concern that Leeteuk would think that Jaejoong interfere too much with Yesung life. But, on the contrary, Leeteuk agreed with Jaejoong idea because not only it would benefit everyone but Leeteuk didin't have to worry about Yesung lack of attention when she on business trip or when she too busy to notice Yesung. Then, with Leeteuk's approval and lots of explaining and a little bit threatening from Jaejoong side to Donghae, all matter regarding Yesung is settle.

So, right now, while waiting for Siwon to appear, Jaejoong and Yesung tried to think a way for Dongahe to go home. Jaejoong and Yesung looked at their umbrella and instantly both of them said the same thing while handing their umbrella to Donghae.

"You could use my umbrella Hae." Donghae looked flabbergasted at first but then she feel so touch with their friends attention toward her problems. It's just a simple things but it still reflect the same emotion. Jaejoong and Yesung looked at each other and smile together. Then they looked at Donghae for some response. Donghae only smile sweetly while shake her head.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'm fine. I could wait until it stops. Beside you need it more than I do Jaejoong. Your house is father than me. And you Yesung, Siwon is a big guy. I don't want him to take advantages of hugging you while making excuse of preventing you from getting wet because of sharing the umbrella together. No way it's going to happen." Jaejoong giggled when Donghae said that, meanwhile Yesung has this red color on her cheeks.

"I think I misheard something. The big, scary, and tempered girl is being nice to someone. All hell is freeze right now." Mock someone from behind Donghae. Jaejoong and Yesung look up to see the boy who have the guts to mock Donghae and simultaneously sighed because they know who it was.

"What do you want Monkey?!" scoff Dongahe while turning her body to see the one who said that to her. The boy, who is known as Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk, looks like he about to explode because of Donghae jeer. However, Dongahe seems don't care if Eunhyuk angry or not. She even folds her arms in front of her chest, challenging the said boy.

"Nothing. It's just not in your nature to ask nice and all. I think you more the type who takes someone's thing by force."

"Oh. I see. If you think like that, its look like I would have to take that umbrella from you don't I?!" Dongahe said while take a broom stick from Yesung who miraculously already beside Yesung. Jaejoong look so shock because just a moment Yesung is still beside him. She thinks when Yesung went near Donghae and with a broom for God sake. Because Dongahe already have a broom in her hand, no doubt she will use it to the max and in no time she already swing it to Eunhyuk while the later efficiently dodge every single of Donghae's attack.

"Come here you ugly monkey!" Donghae shout while chasing and swinging the broom to Eunhyuk who laughing all the way. Jaejoong rolled her eyes at their attitudes. She really doesn't understand why Eunhyuk like to tease Donghae when he knew exactly how Donghae will react. The same goes with Donghae. Jaejoong knows that Donghae has a very bad tempered but why she always react to Eunhyuk teasing when Jaejoong always said to her that Eunhyuk just want to make her mad, that if Eunhyuk is a huge nuisance, Donghae should just ignore him altogether.

"I'm such a good friend don't I Jae." Yesung said to Jaejoong while scoop close to her. Jaejoong look at her first then walked to the nearest storeroom located near the school lobby. She grabs a broom stick for herself before responding to Yesung.

"Yes, you are a good friend when you thought of helping Donghae in every situation. But I told you before Sungie, never help Donghae when she start a fight, okay dear." Yesung only nooded her head and smile cutely.

"Besides, I think Eunhyuk is just wanted to get Donghae attention. I think he likes her."

"Huh?" Yesung tilt her head to the left and put a very innocent face. Jaejoo smile at that and left Yesung behind to go to Donghae who come right at me and,

Clash!

Her broom stick and my broom stick class together, making Donghae stop her swing. She looks astounding with my move but in a second she put down her broom and claps her hands.

"Wow Jae, you're getting good." Dongahe praise Jaejoong because she easily blocks Donghae attack toward Eunhyuk. Jaejoong didn't say a word to Donghae until she put down her broom herself.

"Hae, please control yourself girl. We're still in school not in your dojo. So please, behave."

"Okay." Donghae didn't fight Jaejoong array. She knew perfectly when Jaejoong used that sweet tone but with fierce look in her eyes, it means business. An ugly business. And Donghae still love her life.

"What is this? You back out of a challenge? Come on! I could handle you gorilla girl!" Once again Eunhyuk tried to anger Donghae with his silly remark. Jaejoong could only look amused with Eunhyuk behavior toward Donghae. Jaejoong is sure that Eunhyuk has some feeling for her feisty friend. She walked to Eunhyuk and smile to him while saying something.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, if you want to lend your umbrella to Hae, might as well say it. I think she would accept it if you ask nicely." Jaejoong said nicely to Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk who understand the meaning behind those word feel very embarrassed. His face is so red and he tried to deny what Jaejoong had said.

"Wha..What are you tal..talking about. I don't want to lend my umbrella to this gorilla girl." Stutter Eunhyuk while trying to look as usual as he used to be. Donghae who heard clearly Eunhyuk mocking feel anger all over again. She wants to pummel Eunhyuk but Jaejoong already have her hands to prevent Donghae from punch the boy. Because of that, Donghae only respond with her own remark.

"Yah! Watch your mouth monkey boy. Jae, he would never do that to me, I mean he clearly hates me." Suddenly Eunhyuk keep silent. He looks at Donghae with some unreadable stare from his eyes. Jaejoong notice Eunhyuk silent and stare only could smile to her selves. She thinks that the both of them just need a chance to get to know each other. Then, abruptly Eunhyuk just dash off from the lobby without saying any comeback remark to Donghae statement just now. He runs through the rain with his umbrella open. Yesung and Donghae look at him with question in their eyes but not Jaejoong. She really is the know-it-all kind of girl.

"Well, that was weird." Yesung said while still looking at Eunhyuk back who vanish when he turn to left after exiting the school gate. Donghae only lift her shoulder and presume on thinking how she could go home. Donghae did say that she will wait for the rain to stop but she doubt if the rain would stop soon. She looks at the skies which still so dark. She sighed and continues to stare at the rain. Jaejoong and Yesung who standing there observe their friends are also thinks hard on how to help Donghae to go home. They really think hard and don't realize that Siwon and Yunho are already behind the three of them. Yunho who feel so bless when he saw Jaejoong isn't left yet, took his time admiring Jaejoong flawless face, especially when she looks so concentrate right now it makes her look really cute. Meanwhile Siwon who is observing his friend could only smile and shake his head. He thinks that his friend has to grow a spine and just confess already to Jaejoong.

"You know what Yunho, just tell her already." Siwon told Yunho directly. Yunho just shrugged and faced Siwon.

"It's not that simple Siwon. She loves another." Yunho stated as a matter of fact. Siwon just shake his head, disbelieving the great Jung Yunho is too afraid to say that he likes Jaejoong and making excuses about Jaejoong crush on someone else.

"Which need I remind you that he's already having a girlfriend. Come on. How bad would it be? She's nice so she would not reject you badly if she doesn't love you back." Said Siwon. Yunho shoot him a death glare for his implication of Jaejoong rejection.

"You really are a friend." Snide Yunho in attempt to make Siwon cowers himself but Siwon being the overconfident friends, just smile mischievously toward Yunho.

"And I'm proud of it." Yunho rolled his eyes with his best friend's antiques attitude. Siwon doesn't bother anymore with Yunho and make himself known to his girlfriend.

"Hi baby." Hearing Siwon voice makes Yesung turned her head. When she see the signature smile of Choi Siwon, Yesung gave her own smile and run to Siwon.

"Wonnie!" then as expected, both of them hugging each other, making Donghae and Jaejoong face palmed themselves.

"Oh please…" said Dongahe while giving her exasperate look toward the couple. Meanwhile Jaejoong just shake her hear hearing Donghae comment to the lovey couple. She didn't pay attention to her surrounding and didn't notice that Yunho is approaching her slowly and undetectably. When Yunho get closer to Jaejoong ears, Yunho bend lower and whisper softly.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Wah! Yunho-sunbae. You startled me." Jaejoong turned around while holding her ear. She steps backward a little away from Yunho, masking her blush because of Yunho voice. Yunho could only smile at Jaejoong's red ears. He walked toward Jaejoong making Jaejoong walked even further away from him. They like playing this tug and war game and it makes Yesung who saw itu the whole time laugh gleefully. He even pulls Siwon and asks him to do the exact thing like Yunho and Jaejoong, making Donghae, Yunho, and Jaejoong stare at them like they are crazy. _(Donghae: they are crazy! – Yesung: We do not. Hae, this is fun *keep continue her things with Siwon – Dongahe: Whatever.)_

"What are you doing here?" Yunho, who already snap out of his shock seeing his best friend getting all weird with his girl friend, ask Jaejoong. Jaejoong didn't respond because she still staring at Yesung and Siwon with marvel in her face.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Yunho tried once more and this time he trying with whispering to Jaejoong ears more closely like he could kiss her ears if Jaejoong swift a little. And that's what happen because when Jaejoong crooked her pretty head to Yunho, she accidently give Yunho lips access to kiss her ear. Jaejoong looked so shock and hold her ear once again while stuttering in her response toward Yunho.

"Ye..yes, sunbae?"

"Sorry about that but you're not answering my question. What are you doing here? Why aren't you home already?" Yunho smirk his way because seeing Jaejoong blush even harder than before. Jaejoong scooted closer to Donghae and that makes Donghae thinks she has the right to protect her best friend from the beast she knew as Jung Yunho. Yunho lift one of his eyebrows because Donghae stance in front of Jaejoong, shelter her form his view.

"Um.. It's okay sunbae. Um.. we're still here because we're worried about Hae. She didn't bring her umbrella today and Yesung and I are only having one umbrella." Explain Jaejoong while unconsciously hiding herself behind Donghae back. Yunho really thinks that Jaejoong look so cute right now. Yunho smile and stated his solution toward the girls problem.

"Oh. Well, how about this. You lend your umbrella to Donghae-ssi and you could go with me. I have quite big umbrella."

"Or, my Yesung could lend her umbrella, since I brought my ow…" Siwon cut himself off when he see Yunho giving him a death glare. Siwon gulp his own saliva because right now Yunho look so scary. He turned himself to Yesung and pull her hands to walk away from the three of them.

"Nevermind. Sungie baby, let's go home. I miss Ddangkoma." Being the obedient girl, Yesung only let herself being dragged by Siwon leaving the school premises.

"Um. Well, bye Jae, bye Hae."

"Bye Sungie." Said Jaejoong and Dongahe together. They see their friend walked away with her boy friend and peter out in the corner.

"Okay, then it settled. Hae, you used my umbrella. I will go home Yunho-sunbae." Said Jaejoong come out from where she's hiding and giving away her umbrella to Donghae.

"But.. but.." Donghae seem hesitate to let Jaejoong go alone but Jaejoong reassure her with a smile and put her umbrella in Donghae's hand.

"Here, you take my umbrella. Well then, bye Hae. See you tomorrow." Jaejoong then walked away with Yunho leaving Donghae dumbfounded with what just happen. Donghae thinks, did she just let Jaejoong went with Yunho all by herself? Donghae could only stare at Jaejoong's umbrella and pray that Jung Yunho behaves himself with Jaejoong because if she heard something wrong happen with Jaejoong, there will someone who will turn into a punching bag.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong's Home – Yunho P.O.V**

"Umma, I'm home." Said Jaejoong when she arrived at home. When she didn't get any replied, she look at me for awhile and told me to wait for a minute while she enter the apartment and try to look for her mother. I stand in the front of the door while removing my shoes. I'm here because 'unfortunately' I forgot to bring my monthly train ticket and also didn't have much money to buy another. So, I want to borrow Jaejoong money in order for me to go home.

"Oh my God! Umma, what are you doing?!" hearing Jajeoong shouting like that from inside, makes me curious. Although I hesitate to enter Jaejoong's home without permission, I still want to know what things that make Jaejoong scream like that. I search the area of apartment and when I'm nearing the living room, I found Jaejoong is holding her mother and try to sit her down on the sofa. I look around the state of the living room. It's a mess. Its looks like the owner more likely Jaejoong's mother wants to rearrange the style.

"You need help Jaejoong?" I asked because surely this mother-daughter need some help with all this mess. When I said that, I eventually caught Jaejoong's mother attention. She turned her head towards me and smiles so sweetly.

"Oh my. Who is this young man Jongie?" She asked Jaejoong who currently pay attention to her mother welfare. She took notice of my presence and before she even had the time to introduce me, I took the liberty to do it myself. It's more adequate since I want to get her mother interest and maybe someday help me in winning Jaejoong's heart.

"Ah, where's my manner. I'm Jung Yunho Kim ahjumma. It's nice to see you." I said while bowing deeply in front of her. She squeals delighted because of my greeting.

"Well, well, such a good boy. I'm Kim Heechul by the way. I'm sorry for the state of our house. I'll try to rearrange the living room but as old as I am, I hurt my waist."

"That what you get for trying to do absurd thing umma. Why don't you wait for appa to help you out?!" Jaejoong said as matter of fact. I seem to understand the situation now. It's more like a woman things to rearrange the room. My mother is also do the same. However, I think that Jaejoong has a point. Her mother should wait for a man to help her lift off some heavy weight.

"Silly girl. I can take of it of my own." I smiled gleefully when I heard the pompous voice from Jaejoong mother. I really curious which side does Jaejoong take, because Jaejoong obviously didn't act like her mother. Maybe it's from her father.

"Clearly from where I see it umma, you definitely can't take care of it yourself."

"Well, if that the case, I think Yunho-ssi wouldn't mind helping this helpless lady. You seem like a strong man. Sure you could lift all this things for me, right?!"

"Umma! Stop flirting with my guy friends." Okay. Now I'm definitely sure that Jaejoong is takes on her father sides. There's no way Jaejoong is flirting like this. However, I wouldn't mind if she flirting with me once a while.

"But, honey, it's just my nature. And you know that every school boy will fall for my charm. I just love making them blush when I flirt with them. So cute. And maybe you just as cute as them Yunho-ssi."

"Umma!"

"I'll be flattered if you think that way Kim ahjumma." Once again, it's not a bad thing to make a good impression in your future mother in law _(Donghae: You are not going to be Jaejoong spouse Yunho sunbae! Please take note of that! I will not allow it! – Yesung: Why not? – Donghae: Sungie, he's so sneaky. He may be hurt our Jae. – Jaejoong: You're just paranoid for nothing Hae. Yunho sunbae will not hurt me. – Yunho: You're so sweet Jae. Are you by any chance already like me? – Jaejoong: Um.. – Donghae: Yah! Don't whisper in her ear like that you sneaky guy. – Yesung: I think it's sweet. Please continue sunbae. Wonnie, I want to be whispered like Jae too. – Siwon: As you wish, baby. Donghae: Oh My God! *runs because she can't stand the cheesiness)_. Where was I. Oh, make a good impression to Jaejoong mother. And I think I know where should begin. By whispering to her ear just now like I did to Jaejoong. And the result is I get a very beautiful middle aged red face.

"Oh my, such a voice."

"Glad you like it."

"You are playboy aren't you?! I mean normal high school student will be blush by now. But you.." I admit, when I heard Heechul-ssi said something like that, it shock me. Did I give that playboy vibe just because my voice. Because if that's the thing, I hope Jaejoong didn't see me like that. I'm loyal to my loved ones.

"Umma! Stop it!" Jaejoong scream blew my mind for a moment. I see Jaejoong stare at her mother with scowl in her face.

"But, honey, he should act like a high school boy who flushed and agitate by me. Like your friend Changmin. Oh I love that boy. He's so flushed when I stroke his chest. Such an adorable boy." Changmin. Isn't that the guy who Jaejoong had a crush on?! He's been here?! My thoughts are jumbling because how close Changmin and Jaejoong are so I didn't pay attention to Heechul-ssi when she came near me and point her finger toward my chest and said the most ridiculous things I've ever heard.

"Are you gay?" See. I laugh at her question and tried to answer her without crack up laughing out loud.

"I'm perfectly still like girls."

"I don't believe you."

"UMMA!" The next thing I know, Jaejoong already has this scary face and fortunately it isn't directed to me but to her own mother. Wow, Jaejoong is so scary when she's angry.

"Ja..Jae..Baby.." Heechul-ssi seem afraid of Jaejoong wrath. Well, I often heard that if someone who always calm and friendly could become a monster when they are angry. I think this is the exact thing as those telling.

"Don't say anymore. I can't listen anymore. I beg you."

"But, Jae.."

"What you can say and what you can't say, can you tell the differences?!"

"I'm home." When Jaejoong and her mother are still arguing, I heard someone else voice from the front door. I think that's Jaejoong father. It still quite early to come home from an office, maybe he left early. I could see him perfectly when he's enter the living room. His face gave the same schock as I before when I saw the state of the living room. He takes notice of me and bow a little. I replied with the same respect and walked to him. Both of us look at the mother-daughter quarrel. I want to stop it, but Jaejoong father pull my hand and shake his head, indicating to not interfere right now.

"Just wait. Jae is quite angry. You don't want to taste her wrath, don't you?!" he said while plastering his friendly smile. I could only nod and stay where I'm standing and look back to Jaejoong and Heechul-ssi.

"Jae, he's the one who didn't give any reaction like a normal high school student. Why are you angry with me?"

"Of course I'm angry with you if you act like that towards my friends. Please umma, act your age."

"My self esteem.."

"Just throw it to the trash."

"Jae.. You're too much.."

"You're the one who hurt sunbae's self esteem first. Now apologize." Okay, looks like it's already gone too far. I mean, I don't mind at all. I know that Heechul-ssi is just joking but Jaejoong seem didn't get that.

"Um.. Jaejoong. It's fine. I really don't mind. I.." I tried to interfere and make this quarrel stop, but I should just listen to Jaejoong father to back off because the nect thing I know, Jaejoong scary face is directed to me.

"No! Please stay quite sunbae!"

"Okay.."

"I told you." I glance at Jaejoong father who is standing calmly in his place while giving me a smug smile. I smile back because this family is quite unique in their own way.

"Apologize umma." Jaejoong stern voice really makes Heechul-ssi couldn't do anything besides agreeing to what Jaejoong ask for.

"I'm sorry.."

"Louder! So sunbae could hear you!"

"I'm Sorry!" and that scream really takes the toll out of me. This family is really hilarious. Jaejoong is really hilarious. I laugh until my stomach hurt.

"Wahahaha…"

"Sunbae..?!" Jaejoong look at me with question mark in her eyes. I shake my head tried to clear my mind and my laughter before I replied to her.

"Not bad Jae, not bad. Hahaha.." However, I still couldn't control myself. Jaejoong is really different when she at home. This is new information for me. And maybe a good way to court Jaejoong. I mean, I know that I don't want to be in Jaejoong bad side.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**After Dinner time**

Jaejoong and I enjoying the night weather on her apartment balcony. I was still there because I was invited by Heechul-ssi and Hakyung-ssi, Jaejoong father to have dinner with them. They said that it some kind of payment for my service because earlier I'll help them rearranging the living room. I was gladly to accept such invitation and I'm quite pleased seeing Jaejoong blushing every time I 'accidently' touch her and whisper in her ear.

Both of us feel the night breeze together. It's such an amazing experience, since I never this close to Jaejoong. I looked at her who close her eyes and let the wind brush her hair and face. Jaejoong really looked breathtaking beautiful. My heart beats really face when I see this image. I really want this girl by my side not just because she's beautiful but I really love her. Her personalities and her flaws, to me is a part of her that makes her this gorgeous.

Suddenly, I remember what Heechul-ssi had mentioned before. She mention about Changmin and it triggers my curiosity and jealously toward that guy. I have to know if Jaejoong still like Changmin. I gather my courage to ask Jaejoong about it.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Yes?"

"Did you very close to Changmin? I heard your mother mention about him." I can see changing expression of Jaejoong when I mention Changmin. She hesitate a bit to answer me but then she give me a forced smile and replied.

"Oh, he's my childhood friend. We hang out regularly." She answer casually, but I know that she really agitated in discussing her crush with me. So, to make this much easier, I pretend that I didn't know the whole stories about Changmin and his relationship with that girl from the same club as Changmin.

"Oh. I often saw him with a girl recently, did they dating or something?" Jaejoong once again give me the silence until a minute pass she turned to me and response.

"Yes sunbae. They are dating. She's Minnie girlfriend."

"Oh I see."

"Enough about Changmin. I should take you to the train station. It's late sunbae. We still have school tomorrow." I nodded my head to what she said. Apparently she didn't want to talk about Changmin and his girlfriend which only have one meaning and that is, she still loves Changmin. Oh dear God. This will be tricky for me to get Jaejoong attention. But, I will not give up. As long as she still single, I will get her. And by God, I will make that happen.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **An update. So sorry for this late update. No excuses, completely my fault. I'm so sorry also for the lacking of excitement and full of typos in this chapter. I will try to make it better next update. If there still some gorgeous readers out there who keeps waiting for this to update, I will be so happy. So enjoy this to the fullest. Don't forget to leave a trace of your visit, amazing people. Your comments it's like a fuel for me. The more comments I get, the sooner I'll update. ^^v

Love you all.

Sankyu and peace.

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
